Shattered Roses
by spikeluver89
Summary: Sequel to Twilight Roses. Rosalie and Emmett had one hell of a year. With senior year beginning,evil returns old and new, a new secret is reveal and someone she loves deaerly unexpectedly leaves her life. Can Rose handle it well?
1. Preface

_**A/n: Here it is, the Preface of the Twilight Roses Saga, Shattered Roses. See you guys at the bottom. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers own them, I do own this plot and a copy of the New Moon DVD that I'm getting for Easter, but I wont own it until then. **_

_**Preface**_

_The crowds began to make its way up towards the clock tower. I kept shoving everyone out of the way, without being polite. I didn't have time to be polite. I need to get there in time before it's too late. _

_All my life, I never had to worry about saving someone that I truly love from killing themselves. Not that it happened to me personally but at this point, it was like I had no choice. _

_I could see the clock tower not far ahead. I pushed past the people, some looked confused and some looked angry. But I didn't care what they think. _

_I need to get to him. _

_I got to the clearing as there was a fountain in the middle of it all. I saw that the clock was about to hit the twelve spot and I saw the doors across from me open. There, standing there was the man that I love and that I would die for if he didn't exist. _

_I ran over there as the clock stroke twelve. _

_**A/n: Here you go. Hope this helps for now. **_

_**Remember that the first official chapter premieres next week. **_

_**Don't forget to review! It's been awhile since I've read New Moon so I am tweaking it up a bit. Remember this is still Rose's point of view on this. **_

_**Signing out for now,**_

_**Spikeluver89**_


	2. Senior Year and A Story

**A/n: Here it is. The official first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The characters belong to the owner I only borrow them for fun!**

**Chapter 1-Senior Year and A Story**

**RPOV**

"Rise and shine Rose" my mom said. I groaned and looked out the window. Of course it would be a cloudy day. It's Forks. Why wouldn't it be?"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:15a.m. You got school today, remember?" she said.

I looked at the calendar that was posted my bed. September 13th. Tuesday. A week ago, I started my senior year. Emmett, Edward and Jasper "graduated" high school, while I'm stuck with Bella and Alice. Which I didn't mind. I think.

Over the summer, I had fun. Vera and I spent time with Emmett and his family. Some days when it was really sunny and with Emmett and his family being a family, they wouldn't go out so I told them that they go hiking and she and I spent our time by La Push. I still never get why the Cullens don't go there. Weird.

"My baby girl is in her senior year. I always told you that this year is going to be fun for you. I can't believe that my little girl is growing up" she said.

"Mom, relax" I said, getting out of bed.

"I know, just remember breakfast is downstairs and don't forget I'm closing tonight and your father has that meeting" she said.

"Is it alright if I go see Emmett tonight? I won't be out too late" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Just remember to be careful" she replied. Yeah, she's still a little bit wound up after those killings in the woods. But so far, nothing happened.

Thank god.

"Oh, Rose before I go, I do want to give you something" my mom said before she left the room.

"I hope you do know that my birthday just passed" I said as I walked in the bathroom to get in the shower. When I got out, I was in my robe and towel in my hair and went in my room. I saw a small box on my bed. I got closer to it and I saw that it was a digital camera.

_**Rose, **_

_**Use this for your senior year. You're going to need lots of memories. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

I smiled at Mom's note and put it aside. I took out the camera and started to upload the batteries and memory card.

I threw on a black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black vans that I bought while back to school shopping with Alice, Bella, and Vera a month before. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"ROSE!!" Alice called as soon as I got out of my truck. Yeah I still have that old truck. So what? I like it.

"Gees, Alice early much?" I asked.

"Sorry I was starting to worry" she replied.

"Well I'm here. Another day right? Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Not here. She decided to take a sick day" Alice said with some sadness in her voice.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked.

"It's not you really, it's just well today would've been Bella's birthday in her human life before she got changed. I mean we have celebrated before we met you but she wanted to be with Edward" she replied.

"Oh" I said. I saw Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler as I was walking in the building and waved at them.

"So you are definitely coming over tonight?" Alice asked.

"Of course, you know I'll be there" I replied as the bell rang.

* * *

Ugh. Math. Oh how I loathe it so.

I was sitting in the back of the room, trying to pay attention to Mr. Greene's lesson in calculus crap. Why was I even going to bother with it if I don't need it in life after college? Unless my major happens to be being a math teacher, no thanks.

I sat in my chair, doodling along the side of my notes in my notebook, now considering the fact that I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying until someone tapped my arm. I looked over angrily and saw that it was Tyler who pointed up to the board.

"Ms. Hale did you hear the question?" he asked, obviously pissed.

Crap. I quickly looked down at my notes and didn't copied down the notes just now.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"What happens if the limit of this equation doesn't approach anything?" he asked.

It took me awhile but I had to think of something. "The limit doesn't exist?" I replied.

"You've just became lucky Ms. Hale that is the right answer. Next time pay attention so that way I wont have to repeat myself or give you detention" he said.

"Yes sir" I said in a monotone voice.

Only two more periods left…

* * *

After math class was over, I dealt with lunch and gym. When the final bell rang for the day, I ran towards my truck in excitement. I couldn't wait to see Emmett. It has been this past weekend that it was the last time I saw him.

I drove out of the school parking lot and headed down the street. I drove through town, which is still the same and made it past to the empty street that was filled with trees. I turned off into the side street and continued making my way towards the house.

"Hey babe" Emmett said as he ran over towards my truck.

"Hi, finally today's been done" I said, getting out.

"Come on senior year can't be that bad" he said.

"You've done it enough times to remember, but it's not the same without you" I said. We walked up silently to the house and went in. It was still the same the last time I was here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are on their own tonight, I'm sure Alice already gave you the heads up, Carlisle is still at work, Esme, Alice and Jasper went hunting" he replied.

"So what is there to do?" I asked.

"There is something that I do want to mention that I sort of forgot" he said. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. We got to the second floor and approached the door.

"Carlisle's study" he said. He opened the door and I saw that it was just a typical study. Just lots of books on medicine and the furniture was made of dark wood along with the chairs that looked comfortable enough to sit in. What struck me the most was one of the paintings that was mounted on the walls. It looked like it was painted back probably centuries ago and it showed three men dressed up nice. I noticed that Carlisle was in the background and something else stood out as well. It was their eyes that threw me off guard. They have pale skin but their eyes were red.

"Emmett, who are they and why is Carlisle in the painting?" I asked.

He came over to where I was standing and his face had a hard look that I couldn't read.

"Those three men, are Aro, Caius, and Marcus" he replied.

"Who?"

"They're the Volturi" he said.

"The what?" I asked.

**A/n: Well here it is. The first chapter. I was contemplating on posting this after I'd gotten a review from Twilight Roses. After awhile, I decided not to bother with that review and just keep on going. **

**This will be like New Moon, sort of. I'm just switching things up a bit. Just to let you guys know so that way I won't get reviews saying that. **

**I was amazed at the response that I had gotten from the Preface. Stick around for next week!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	3. Telling About It and Harsh Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You know who they belong to, I do own this plot and well, that's pretty much it basically._

_Chapter 2-Telling About It and Harsh Words_

"_**Rose, you better sit down for this one" Emmett said. **_

_**Why do I have that feeling it wasn't going to go well? There was no way that I haven't heard of them before. I sat slowly on the long couch that was in the study next to Emmett. **_

"_**The Volturi are the high rule of vampires" he replied. "We have laws like you do only except that our laws are worse." **_

"_**Vampires have laws?" I asked incredulously. "That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've heard." **_

"_**Sadly it's true. Aro, Caius and Marcus they're the three top ranking vampires. They don't really feed like my family does" he said. **_

"_**Then what do they do?" I asked dreadfully. **_

"_**They harm humans. Humans who know too much of our kind" he replied. **_

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So that means…**_

"_**Are they going to find me?" I asked. **_

"_**They don't know about you…yet" he replied. **_

"_**But I already know that your family are vampires. You guys know that I wouldn't tell a soul to anybody" I pointed out. **_

"_**Even if you kept our secret, they could get you and well either you get killed or be part of them and I don't want any of that for you" Emmett said. **_

"_**Emmett, I'm not going anywhere and you know that" I said. **_

"_**I know but after what happened last year…" **_

"_**Can we not bring up last year? I really do want to forget and may I also remind you and how many times do I have to say, it wasn't your fault" I said. **_

"_**I know but Rose, you are my life. Know that and I repeat, I would do anything for you" he said. **_

_**We sat like that for awhile. Just utter silence is what we need. **_

"_**Emmett? You think anyone would find us here?" I asked. **_

"_**It wont be too long until…" he said but someone open the door. **_

"_**There you two are" Alice said. **_

"_**We're found" he muttered. **_

"_**Hi Alice" I said as she bounced in here. **_

"_**I didn't know where you two were but anyways, everyone's here" she said. I stood up along with Emmett and we headed downstairs. To my surprise, even Bella and Edward was down in the living room. **_

"_**So what were you two doing upstairs?" Jazz asked us. He was sitting next to Alice on the loveseat, far away from where we were standing. **_

"_**Being alone, just hanging out" I replied. **_

"_**I'm pretty sure it wasn't just that" Bella grumbled which I shot a dirty look at her. **_

"_**Now, now let's just try and have a nice night" Esme said. **_

_**We then sat in the living room and watched some movies and talked. . I didn't mind considering the fact that I was in a room full of vampires once again. Not that it made me uncomfortable or anything. Even Alice managed to take my camera and started taking pictures. **_

_**It was getting almost late and I had to be home. As I was getting up to grab my jacket, I walked past them and up the stairs in Carlisle's study. When I went to grab it, I heard some one coming in. I looked up and in surprise, it was Bella. **_

"_**Emmett told you about the Volturi, didn't he?" she asked. **_

"_**Yeah, which I don't know why that concerns you in the first place" I replied, throwing my jacket on. **_

"_**Look I don't want to pick a fight" she said. **_

"_**And why do I find that hard to believe? You hated me since the day I walked into your lives and don't tell me you want to pick a fight" I said. **_

_**Bella looked surprised at my words. "I don't want no one in this family in harm." **_

"_**You already said that I swore to it. What more do you want from me?" I asked. **_

"_**Do you want to become one of us?" she asked. **_

"_**I don't know. Besides, don't you got a birthday to celebrate?" I asked, fishing for my keys. When I looked up, I could see that she was shocked at what I said. **_

"_**Crap, sorry I didn't…" I said. **_

"_**Save it. Just save it" she said coldly. **_

"_**You know I bet before you got turned into a vampire, you weren't always a bitch" I said and I left the room in a huff. I went downstairs quickly, mumbled a goodbye to everyone and headed towards my truck. When I got to my truck, I heard heavy footsteps. **_

"_**Rose." Emmett. **_

"_**What, you came to yell at me too?" I asked. **_

"_**No it's just I know you didn't mean it. What you said to Bella, that's what I told Edward but you know him" he replied. **_

_**I turned around and looked at him. "I don't understand why she hates me" I said. **_

"_**She doesn't hate you. She had never said one bad thing about you after what happened in Phoenix" he said. **_

"_**Then do you know why she always act like that whenever I'm around?" I asked. **_

"_**Before she got changed, her life was semi perfect and…" he said but he stopped mid sentence. **_

"_**And?" I asked. **_

"_**Look, it's not my story. Like I said, Bella has to tell you her story" he replied. **_

"_**I know, you think you can…" **_

"_**Tell Bella that your sorry? Not a problem. I see you tomorrow?" he asked. **_

"_**Of course, where else would I be?" I asked. **_

_

* * *

_

_**The next morning, I got up the same time, got ready, threw clothes on and left for school. I got to the parking lot and saw that Bella and Alice was standing by Bella's car. I got out and saw that Alice waved to me. The look that Bella gave me was even far worse than a death glare. I simply waved at them and made my way towards the building. **_

_**While I was sitting in my English class, I thought to what had happen last night. Why did Bella wanted to know if I was going to be one of them or not. **_

_**It was only in a matter of time, before my world got turned upside down once again. **_

_**A/n: Yeah, that pretty much how it is. I didn't like how this chapter turned out. I had it in a different direction but creative minds the way they work. **_

_**Next chapter may or may not be a tear jerker so in case be prepared for tissues. **_

_**I'll try to update next week, seeing as in I've been stressed over stupid shit with school and work. Ugh. **_

_**Stick around for next week. You guys rock with the reviews and thanks for your patience and support!**_

_**Signing out for now,**_

_**Spikeluver89**_


	4. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only Ms. Meyer does and I simply borrow them for pure fun until I give them back at the end of every chapter. **

**Chapter 3-Goodbye**

The week flew by and then the weekend was here. Emmett and I spent sometime either at my house or his, well tried to go over to his house. Whenever I brought it up, he quickly changed the subject. It didn't worry me too much. It even got me curious.

Why wouldn't he let me go to his house?

I asked him if it had to do with the argument between me and Bella but he rest assured a thousand times that it had nothing to do with it. They were dealing with renovations at the house, which I find it weird since one, they have vampire speed and two, the house looked fine.

On Monday, I didn't see Bella at school. Alice told me that she wasn't going to be in for the rest of the week. She and Edward went on a "camping trip."

On Tuesday, Alice wasn't in either. She texted me earlier in the day saying she wasn't up for going to school today.

On Wednesday, she wasn't in either. Maybe she could've gotten sick. But vampires cant get sick. Maybe she went hiking or something since it was sunny out today.

Throughout the week, Bella and Alice wasn't in. Now I was getting worried. What if something happened to them?

* * *

I didn't see Emmett all of that weekend. It was near the end of September when I went into school. Once again, the girls wasn't there. I sent a text to Alice and didn't get a reply. I heard rumors that the Cullens moved or something like that. I got nervous throughout the day.

I couldn't wait to get home. I was freaking out in case something happened to them. I need to know what was going on. Maybe I could try and fix it.

I sighed heavily as I pulled up to my house. I got out of my truck and ran into the house. I went upstairs and threw my bag on my bed. I went downstairs to get something to drink when to my amazement, Emmett was sitting in the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Front door, you may want to try and lock it" he replied.

"I just came home, which by the way I didn't see Alice and Bella. Are you sure everything's okay?" I asked.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Okay let me grab my keys and my phone" I said, running back up the stairs. I grabbed those and my dark grey sweatshirt and threw that on and headed downstairs. We both left after I left a note for my parents and headed towards the backyard and into the woods that was not far behind.

The tension was at a standstill as we walked quietly into the woods. Why do I have a feeling that this wasn't going to go well? We stopped at a clearing that wasn't too deep in the woods. I stood where I was as Emmett walked a bit further away from me.

"We have to leave Forks" he said.

"You dragged me out here just to say that? Emmett, you could've said that at my house, though I do know that my parents wont be too thrilled and senior year on the other hand…" I said.

"No" he said turning around. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked confusingly.

"I have to leave Forks. Me and my family. Not including you" he replied.

"W-What?" I asked incredulously. This wasn't happening. He wasn't dumping me. It wasn't true.

"Why?" I asked my voice sounding croakily.

"People are starting to get suspicious. We can't grow old. They don't know that. Carlisle is suppose to be near forty. Then once, if they found out who we are, we have to leave" he replied.

"I don't want you to go" I said as tears threatened to fall.

"I have to. As much as it kills me, I have to. I promise you that in time you'll forget about us and me" he started to say.

"No I won't. There has to be a way" I said.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We're immortal. I am. My family are immortal. We stay immortal for life and if we stick around in one place, we grow restless and want to move somewhere else" he replied.

"Don't go" I said.

"I have to. As much as I hate to ask you, I don't want you contacting me" he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was all to surreal. Emmett was leaving and never coming back. Ever.

"I want you" I whispered as I felt tears coming down to my face.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm really am. Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't do anything reckless or stupid." he said.

"Reckless" I scoffed. "I won't" It's not like you won't care. You'll be gone far away to notice.

He approached me carefully and kissed me on the forehead. I was crying at this point and when I looked up, he was nowhere in sight. My knees gave out and I fell to my knees, crying.

He was gone. He left me broken.

Broken beyond repair.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was there. It was only that I felt the breeze that it was dark and late. I had a feeling my parents are worried by now. I got up slowly and looked around, hoping Emmett would come back. He didn't. I sighed sadly and walked numbly back home.

"There you are!" My mom said.

"You had us worried sick young lady" my dad scolded.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Honey what happened?" Mom asked as I walked past them and into the living room and sat on the couch, my knees to my chest.

"Emmett left" I replied.

"Left? He broke up with you?" my mom asked incredulously.

I nodded. "That can't be true I mean, I should call his house" she said.

"Good luck, from what I heard he and his family moved" my dad said.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"This evening. Supposedly, Carlisle took a job down south or something" my dad replied.

"Mom, Dad, can I go upstairs?" I asked.

"Of course, honey" she replied sadly. I got up and made my way upstairs. I walked in my room and towards my bed. I laid down on it and curled up in a ball. As I let the tears go down my face, I never felt this sadness before. Not ever.

Emmett was gone and there was nothing I can do about it.

**A/n: Here's chapter 3. Hope this satisfies everyone. **

**It's that time again. Yes, the FAQ session is back and in session. **

**Anonymous reviewer Dr. Cullen asked why Jasper graduated high school if he's Bella's twin. The reason that is, is because Jasper is getting used to feeding off animals not humans, while he is portrayed as human, that can also mean he graduated early. **

**Another anonymous reviewer Mrs. RobPattinson asked why Bella wanted to know if Rose wants to be a vampire. The answer will be revealed in this story. It's more like she wants to but isn't so sure. **

**Alice_Pixie asked if Bella hates being a vampire. Not necessarily but you'll find out as she tells her story. **

**Speaking of that, I might put a poll about Bella's human story. I'm still playing with ideas as to how I will tell the story. I will put a poll as the story goes along. Keep an eye out for that. **

**Stick around for next week. I think with the October-February time, I might update those every two days, depending on how it goes out. We'll see. **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys amaze me yet again! I'll let you guys know if the update schedule gets a bit screwy. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	5. October

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be here right not obviously. Ms. Meyer owns them, go bother her.**

**Chapter 4-October**

It's been a month. Halloween is around the corner

A month since he and his family left.

At school, I close myself off from the others.

They don't seem to care.

Who does care anymore?

**A/n: Yeah with the October-February months, there going to be short so don't be surprised that they're going to be this short. Bare in mind of that. **

**Review if you want. Totally up to you, though they do make me smile. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	6. November

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. I'm only doing this for fun and entertainment. **

**Chapter 5-November**

The leaves change and so does the weather.

The holidays are around the corner.

Everyone is getting excited for it.

But me.

It's been two months.

I wish he would come back. Back to me.

**A/n: There's November. Don't worry, only about three more months until we get back to the regular long chapters. I miss writing them. I know you guys too.**

**I am however contemplating on writing another story for this site. I have it written down in my old freshman comp notebook from English like three semesters ago, however it won't be a twilight one I'm doing it as a soap opera alternate universe one. I have seven chapters written down so we're see how it goes. **

**Review if you like totally up to you. I'm blown away at the responses I get in my inbox and its been almost five chapters and 54 reviews, that hardly happens to me LOL. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	7. December

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms Meyer owns them. Go bother her. **

**Chapter 6-December**

Christmas is only two weeks away.

I seemed pretty happy about it.

But with him and his family gone, it's not the same.

I wish he would come back.

Back to me like it was before.

**A/n: Three months down, two more to go.**

**Then back to the long chapters again. I can't wait!! I do want to try and have this story done by the middle of August. More of the reason is when school starts up again and also cause I'm going away for the second to last week of August. Have no fear I will update still by then. **

**If anything changes, well you'll know at that point. I'm going to try and update next week but due to finals week and such I don't know if I'm going be able to. So if I update a day early or late, then that's why.**

**Don't forget to review! Also while you wait for the next chapters I do have two new stories up, one is Trapped All Over Again and The Missing Witness. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	8. January

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly don't own twilight. Ms. Meyer does and there's a not a damn thing I can do about it so there. **_

_**Chapter 7- January**_

_Winter is in full effect. _

_I'd never expected it like this in this little town. _

_It seems now that I could forget about him as the days go by. _

_Part of me does. _

_Part of me doesn't. _

_Which side to go with? _

_That I don't know for myself. _

_**A/n: One more month to go….**_

_**This sounds like a crappy poem I know but I'm in a midst of finals time and its not fun for me so yeah. I'm also posting this two days early since you guys rock and I have finals to study and a final on that Thursday so yeah. **_

_**I guess there's not much to say but review. No crazy antics this time. For now. You guys still cease to amaze me. **_

_**See you guys next week! **_

_**Spikeluver89**_


	9. Feburary

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never had. Never will. Ms. Meyer owns the rights and all that jazz so yeah._

_Chapter 8-Feburary_

_**Valentines Day. **_

_**A day full of love coming from all over. **_

_**People getting cards, gifts, flowers of all sort. **_

_**Hell my Mom got flowers from Dad this year, not that he hasn't missed it at all. **_

_**But you think that I would get something from Emmett? **_

_**No. **_

_**He's gone. **_

_**Never coming back. **_

_**And there's not a damn thing I can do. **_

_**A/n: Okay so this is the last official short chapter of this story. Phew!**_

_**So the long chapters resume next week. I so can't wait to start writing those again. I know you guys will. I promise it'll be a long one so yeah. **_

_**What will be in store for Rose now? Well, I hate to say but you have to stay tune and find out. You think I would give stuff away now, would you?**_

_**So, don't forget to review! You guys still rock!**_

_**Signing out for now,**_

_**Spikeluver89**_


	10. March Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own this plot sort of and Ms. Meyer owns them so there. **

**Chapter 9-March Madness**

The sound of rain woke me up early Wednesday morning in the middle of March. It's been seven months since Emmett and his family left. Part me still believes that they would come back but on the other hand, maybe they are better off without me.

However, I need to stop moping around. It started to worry my parents and even that was creeping me out.

I got up and headed downstairs and saw my dad pulling out of the driveway from the window leaving for work and I headed into the kitchen.

"Hi honey" My mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" I said back grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"You look a little better" she said.

"I do?" I asked turning my attention towards her.

"Yeah after well, you know…"

"Mom, it's okay to say his name in front of me." I said.

"I know it's just, well my little girl got her heart broken. I mean, your father and I watched you go downhill. You were a zombie and I can't believe that boy did that to you" she said.

"I'm okay really. It's just hard to get use to being without him" I said. "But I'm fine, really."

My mom looked at me skeptically before clearing her place at the table.

"Don't forget that I'm here if you ever need to talk" she said.

"I know."

"Good. Okay I got to get to work and you still need to get ready for school."

"I know and Mom, you mind if I go down by La Push for awhile? I haven't been there in months" I asked.

"Okay, just be careful though" she said. I sighed as she left the kitchen. Mom was always worrying about me. So was Dad. But Mom was about five times the worrier as Dad was. Weird how those two are somewhat alike.

I got to school awhile later and entered the parking lot. The few spaces that was near the school remained emptied ever since they left. I tried myself not to look at that direction as I got out. With a long sigh I grabbed my bag and locked my truck and headed inside the building.

This was going to be a long day.

"Now can someone explain to me how can this short story relate to symbolism?" Ms. Mitchell asked in English class. "Anyone? Ms. Hale?"

Damn, why is that I always get picked on without a warning?

"Um I think what this author is trying to do is that with symbolism is that um he is trying to put the story as a symbol of fate. Which means that fate has what's in store for most of the characters and how it came to be" I replied.

Ms. Mitchell nodded and she continued to ramble on about whatever we were learning. I mentally wished myself thank god cause I was somewhat paying attention to the lesson. Not that it would matter anyways but still. I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang ending third period. I had to suffer through Government and History before that.

I was making my way down the hall towards my locker when Jessica came out of nowhere in front of me.

"Hi" she said.

"Um, hi Jess" I said as I stopped.

"You haven't like sat with us at lunch in like months like I know you were trying to deal with Emmett and his family gone but it still feels like you're like still all emo about it and what not but you do need to get over it" she said continuing to ramble on a bit.

"I'm fine, really" I said assuring her with a fake smile.

"Okay cause for a minute you have me worried there, so are you doing anything Friday night?" she asked.

"Not that I could think of" I replied.

"Good cause I was wondering if you want to come to Port Angeles this weekend with me Lauren and Angela that night we were going to have girls night originally tonight but moved it to Friday instead cause Angela's brother got sick and she need to take care of him" she said.

"Just let me know what's going on" I said, hoping she would leave me alone.

"Okay great see you at lunch" she said and she walked away while I hurried towards my locker. I grabbed my next few books and made my way to my next class.

I was walking towards my truck at the end of the day when I saw the sun trying to peak out of the clouds. That's something you don't see everyday here.

I grabbed my keys and opened up the door and sat in finally. I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them and started up my truck. I pulled out of the parking and headed towards the direction of La Push.

I got there in twenty minutes luckily and got out of the truck. As I was making my way down, I saw three guys standing near the ocean as I got closer. I don't know, but they did look familiar to me. As I kept walking, I felt the cold wind attack my face and my ponytail bouncing around.

"Rosie is that you?" someone said to me.

"Seth?" I asked in shock.

"Long time no see" he said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah I know" I said as I saw the other two guys approaching us.

"Embry, Quil you remember Rosie right?" Seth asked.

"You really don't have to call me that you know" I said.

"Relax, we haven't seen you since Seth over here introduced us to you" Embry said.

"Yeah, well you know that rumor has it that those Cullens left town few months back" Quil said.

"That's true" I said softly.

"Really? Then good riddance for them" Embry said.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just nothing just didn't really like them" he replied. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Alright now that she's here you want to hangout with us?" Seth asked.

"If that's okay with you guys then sure" I replied.

"Cool, I wish I could stay but I got to get back" Embry said all of a sudden.

"What's the rush for man? Not like Sam is going to go all mad on you" Quil said.

"I just got to go anyways and leave Sam out of this it's none of your concern, I'll see you around Rose" he said and jogged off the beach.

"Who's Sam?" I asked.

"Head of his gang he has with four other guys from the reservation" Seth replied. "Let's just say he sort of runs it."

I didn't bother asking more as I just nodded. I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or bad thing.

"So the Cullens…how come you acted like that before when Quil mentioned them?" Seth asked.

"I was involved with one of them" I replied.

"Emmett" he stated rather than questioned.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I had a hunch I don't know guessed as you called it" he replied.

"You said before that they don't come here but why is that?" I asked.

He let out a bitter laugh after I asked him that before he said anything. "Them are not welcomed here because let's just say that the reservation and them don't have that nice of a past."

"You guys don't get along then?"

"Nope, never had and never will. I'm glad there gone when my Dad told me when he heard it from Billy" he replied.

"And Billy is…"

"Billy Black he's Jacob's dad" he replied.

"Okay then" I said, not wanting to ask anymore questions.

"But that's besides the point, how have you been?" he asked.

I smiled a bit and I told him what has happened so far this year. Which I might add, is so far a bit interesting and crazy at the same time.

**A/n: I know I'm two weeks late but I've been busy and had writer's block. Hope this makes up for it! **

**I have a feeling that I won't post next week seeing as Wednesday is my 21st**** birthday( I can legally drink! LOL) and the next day my mom's friend is flying up from North Carolina so I have to pick him up at the airport likely. So much going on I was lucky to post this up! **

**So you know what to do. I can't believe we've gone up to 72 reviews you guys still cease to amaze me! **

**See you guys around! **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	11. Am I hearing his voice in my head?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them and I only own this plot. Sort of. **

**Chapter 10-Am I hearing his voice in my head?**

After that conversation, Seth and I hung out at the beach for awhile longer. It felt good to get out of the house after what happened months ago. It didn't matter to me that I was trying to get over it but at the same time, it still seemed like it was my fault.

When I left Seth at the beach since I was heading home, we made some plans to hangout this weekend. He even wished me luck on Friday night when I'm supposed to be hanging out with Jessica and them. I drove home and got there before my parents showed up. I got right down to doing my homework and was in the middle of it when my dad came in.

Later that night, I was on my laptop just browsing the internet. My math homework was still out though I never seen the point of what we were doing in class. Then again, I haven't been really paying attention to it. I was lucky enough to do the work.

I was grabbing my notebook when my phone buzzed on my night table. I reached for my phone and saw that it was Angela calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rose its Angela"_

"Hi Angela what's up?

"_Rose about Friday night, I don't think I could go, apparently my brother gave me the stomach bug or something so I'm not going to be able to go."_

"Yikes, well I hope you feel better" I said.

"_Yeah same here." _After that, our conversation ended. I went back on my laptop and checked my inbox for any messages. Only junk mail and there was a few from Vera. I had a feeling that she was checking up on me. I opened up the one email from Vera that was sent this past weekend.

**Rosie,**

**Hope things are okay with you. Just been ridiculously busy.**

**Heard about Emmett from your mother. Forget about him. You can do so much better but for whatever reason that was; maybe it can work out again. I want to hear your side. You're mom gave me only brief details.**

**Reply back. Miss you a lot!**

**Vera.**

I typed in a quick reply to her saying that I'll call her either tomorrow or this weekend and that I miss her to. I turned off my laptop after I sent the reply and attempted to work on my math homework before bed.

I woke up sometime during the night. It wasn't that I had a nightmare or anything; it was just sudden movement I guess. I looked over at my alarm clock which read 2:38a.m. I groaned lightly and lay back on my bed. Only like four hours left until I actually have to get up for school. I tried closing my eyes but that obviously didn't work. I sat up and got out of bed.

I walked over to my lounge chair that I got for my room and sat down on it with my blanket. I stared out at the window as I watched the clear night that was outside. I must admit that it has been still weird with Emmett and his family gone, but I am trying to make the best out of the situation. I do wish that they would've at least kept in touch with me nonetheless.

As I started to fell asleep in my chair, I could've sworn that I heard howling not too far from here.

I groaned the next day when I woke up. I was still in the same place as I was from last night. My body felt stiff and numb as I stretched it out before I went over to my closet to grab some clothes for today. I threw my books in my bag and tossed it on my chair. I got ready and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and then headed out the door.

I got to school in ten minutes top and the two empty parking spaces I was once familiar with was occupied by other cars. That made my heart break a bit but I need to try and get over it. I parked far from them and got out. I headed towards the building after I locked up my truck.

I went through the day dealing with lessons that I've either learned already or tried to pay attention.

When lunch came around, I sat at the empty Cullen table like I already had since they left. I wasn't an outcast or anything. I just wanted to be by myself.

"Hey Rosalie" I heard Lauren's annoying voice.

Be myself my ass.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just letting you know" she said, taking a seat across from me, "that Friday is still going on despite Angela getting sick from her brother so she jess was wondering whose car we are going to take?"

"You've seen how my truck is and why isn't she over here asking me when you're the one asking for her?" I asked.

"She was kept after class so she sent me to ask you" Lauren replied.

"Fine we'll use her car" I said.

"Great, I'll let her know" she said, getting up and leaving the table just like that.

Guess some things do happen when you least expected.

Later that night, I was sitting in the bathtub in the bathroom, trying to relax a bit. My parents were stuck at work late so I had the house to myself once again. I stared out into space, just thinking about what could've been and what should've been.

I guess that if Emmett would've stayed then none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have picked a fight with Bella. Well, technically speaking, she started it. I swear sometimes she doesn't even know what she's talking about half the time when they were here or her story.

I started too slid down further in the tub. As I was doing that, I closed my eyes.

"_Rosie don't' do it."_

I shot up, gasping for air. What the hell? Did I hear what I thought I heard?

No. No way. It's entirely impossible.

Okay, Rose. It's just a figment of your imagination. There's absolutely no way in hell that Emmett's voice is lodged in my head.

I leaned back against the tub and went back to doing what I was doing.

"_You know better than to do that."_

I sat up with my eyes widen now. This was starting to creep me out. I sat up fully on the tub and looked around. There was no one in here luckily.

"Okay voice whoever you are. Get out of my head" I said.

"Rose?"

I let out a yelp as I leaned back again in shock hearing my mother's voice.

"Is everything alright in there?" she asked me through the door.

"Yeah, just a spider scared me that's all" I replied.

"Okay just don't be in there too long. Your father and I need to talk to you about something" she said.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"No not really, just meet us downstairs in a few" she said.

I sighed as I got out of the tub and drained out the water. I dried myself off and threw on my pajamas and my robe and went downstairs. Whatever my parents tell me, I hope that it can be good or bad.

Depends on how I take it.

**A/n: Okay so here's the chapter that I'm posting a few days early. My goal here is to get back to writing Thursdays. I'll try my best depending how it goes since now I work Thursday nights and it sucks. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys are still sticking around. There's more to come and you don't want to miss any of it! **

**Well that's it for now. Review, favorite it whichever how you do it. You guys still amaze me with your support and patience and I thank you for it!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	12. Bear Attacks in Forks?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. Stephenie Meyer owns them. Enough said. **

**Chapter 11-Bear Attacks in Forks?**

I went downstairs after I changed and saw my parents sitting in the living room. They had looks playing on their faces that I couldn't even figure it out. I hope nothing bad happened.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah honey, we just wanted to tell you something" my dad said.

"Nothing happened to anyone bad, right?" I asked warily.

"What makes you think that?" my mom replied. I could only shrug since I had no idea what they were talking about. I hope to god we're not moving.

"In a few weeks, I have to go out of town for awhile. The bank apparently is stuck with some negotiations that needs to be settled as soon as possible." My dad said.

"Oh, so how long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"A few weeks, pending on how it goes and how long, but no later than a month." He replied.

"And I have to go along with him for a week I can use this time for a vacation from work at least for awhile, I hope you don't mind that you have the house for awhile" my mom said.

"You guys do whatever you have to do. I'll be fine, really" I assured them.

"Okay then I'll let my boss know tomorrow morning" my dad said and he and mom started talking about the trip while I quietly slipped out of the room and headed upstairs.

I got into my room and collapsed on my bed. It took me a matter of minutes before I fell asleep.

The next morning couldn't come any quicker when I woke up. It was still dark outside and I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5:12am. Well, I'm up already so what the hell? I was still in my pajamas and robe with my hair still a bit damped. I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. I decided to leave my hair down after awhile.

I threw on warm clothes since it was cold outside. It was so typical of Forks to be this cold that I'm already used to it for like a year now.

Damn, I didn't know that almost a year has flown by since I'd moved here. Man, times does go fly fast. Especially when you met someone who've you fallen head over heels and then they ditched you out of nowhere.

But I'm trying to move on from that and it's a very slow process.

I made my way downstairs with my bag in tow. I left it by the front door as I started to pour a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I ate it as I was listening to the news on TV when I heard something that caught my interest.

"_In other news, another body had been discovered in the woods early this morning. Two hikers were hiking along the woods when they made the gruesome discovery. Police have yet to identify the latest victim in a string of what they're calling it a bear attack. No evidence is suspected as a homicide but police are still investigating."_

"_I haven't seen something like this in years. This is probably the second thing I've seen since over twenty years ago" Chief Charlie Swan said on the camera. _

"_Now the body has been released to the coroner as we wait on the identity of the victim, the victim's family will be getting the news first. If you have any information or know something about the latest news, please call Forks Police at the number provided on your screen. We'll have more as this story gets developed for the five o'clock news; I'm Jill Harrison Channel 4."_

Bear attack in Forks? Was that really possible?

"They say it was a bear attack but it could've been something else."

"No they're saying it's a bear attack but meanwhile they know there's a serial killer out there."

"Like last year? I hardly doubt it."

The conversations kept on flying during lunch about the latest news. Sometimes, people would think that the bear attack is a possibly but some think that the serial killer is out to strike again. I really don't know what to believe. All I know is that something or someone is out there hurting innocent people.

I got through lunch okay by myself once again. I think that this sitting by myself thing is getting a bit old. Maybe I should go back to sitting with the others. But I think I'll do that tomorrow. Right now, I just need to be alone.

After class was over for the day, I decided to drive into town to get something to eat since I only had was an apple and a bottle of pink lemonade for lunch since I wasn't hungry at the time. I drove into town and parked in front of the dry cleaners and a liquor store. I shoved some money in my pocket along with my cell phone and headed out of my truck.

While I was walking down the street, I saw that there weren't too many people out and about like it normally is. Well, given the circumstances that one of the crappy weather and two with what was going on I wouldn't want to be around right now.

I got to a burger stand and got my food. I was heading back to my truck when I reached an all familiar path. I remembered it very vividly like it was yesterday. When I almost got mugged by those hoodlums less than a year ago.

I took a breath and headed down the path which hopefully would lead to my truck. I walked slowly but surely down the alleyway. I didn't see anyone here so maybe this was a good thing. For now.

I headed down there and felt relaxed for some weird reason. It was odd but nice at the same time.

I made it out of there when I saw one of the guys that was standing at the corner. I froze thinking to myself on what to do next.

_Just relax and keep moving. He won't bother you this time._

I heard it again. What the hell was going on and why am I hearing Emmett's voice again?

I walked quickly as I could past him. Then I heard some footsteps behind me and I didn't think any of it. It wasn't until I felt someone's hand on that I jumped literally a foot in the air.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you but um, you don't seem to have the time, do you?" he asked.

I was catching my breath when I rolled up my sleeve to check my watch.

"3:41" I replied.

"Thanks, I was supposed to meet a friend but I guess he's running late" he said. "You look familiar for some reason."

"Um, I don't think so" I said. I was praying that he wouldn't recognize me from last time. Then I would be really screwed.

"Yeah, maybe it was someone that I was thinking of. Thanks for the time anyway though" he said and he jogged away.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief as I was walking fast to my truck. I got in and drove off the minute I set the key in the ignition.

I got home awhile later thanks to traffic. I pulled into the driveway and noticed my parents weren't home. I got inside and I saw a note from my mom saying that she and dad were going out for dinner and not to worry about cooking.

I threw my bag on the couch and kicked off my boots. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started to watch something on TV when I heard the front door knock. I groaned as I threw the remote on the coffee to answer the door.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey, I just saw you pull up and I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said.

"I just got home and burger and fries with chocolate shake for dinner. Besides, my parents are out to dinner so I'm by myself" I told him.

"Cool, I can keep you company if you want" he suggested.

"But I didn't get anything for you, I feel bad though" I said.

"No worries, I can call up take out if anything" he said.

"Okay then, come on in" I said, stepping out of the way so he can come in. "I can't believe you came here with what's been going on with those bear attacks and all."

"Yeah, I'd heard about them" he said. He sounded weird when he spoke about it.

I didn't press into anything as we sat down on the couch and hung out.

**A/n: Whew, chapter done. Sorry it took awhile. I'm having a busy summer as you can tell but I am getting my updates intact. **

**Soon enough, I am going to put up a poll in regarding about Bella's human life way before Rose came to the picture. I'll let you know when that will be up.**

**Don't forget to review! You guys still cease to amaze me and thanks for your support and patience as always!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	13. Risky Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own this plot sort of speak but I do borrow the characters for entertainment. **

**Chapter 12-Risky Business**

"Sweet, you're parents are going to be gone?" Seth asked.

"Yeah until whenever the company tells my dad to go back and my mom is going along for the week. I don't mind being here by myself" I replied.

"Even if those bear attacks are happening?" he said.

"You know about those?" I asked.

"Yeah, just cause I live on the reservation, doesn't mean that I don't know what's been going on" he said.

I shrugged as I tried to find something on TV for the both of us to watch.

"So tell me a little bit more about yourself" Seth said.

"Really? You sure you want to know more?" I asked.

"Why not? I just want to know more about you that's all" he replied.

"Alright, well as you know or probably know by now, I came from Phoenix, I moved here cause my dad's job transferred him here and I got dumped not once but twice by two guys. I think you have my story now" I said.

"Yikes, I'm sorry. Who was the first guy?" he asked.

"I rather not talk about him" I replied a bit stiffly.

"It's not like I'm going to pressure you or anything but you can always come talk to me about it if you can't tell your friends about it or anything really" Seth said.

"I know but between you and me, I think I could rely on Angela since she is one of the nicest girls" I said. He chuckled as he drank his soda up. I couldn't help but notice now that he did pack on some muscle. The last time I saw him was months ago and he was scrawny back then.

"I got to go. My dad's probably wondering where I am" Seth said, getting up from the couch.

"He does know where you are, right?" I asked.

"Sort of. I told him I was heading into town for something. I'm surprised he didn't call. I'll see you this Saturday, right?"

"It's still on, trust me" I replied. He left awhile afterwards. I grabbed my garbage and threw it out. I sat back down on the couch and started to do some homework.

The next morning, I woke up and notice that the sun was out. For once, we didn't get any rain luckily. I guess the weather must be very cooperative today.

I got ready for the day and headed out as soon as I finished breakfast. I was driving my truck down the road when I stopped at a stop light. I saw the townspeople going around like they usually do. It was only a few weeks ago that no one didn't want to go out due to the bear attacks recently. However, since the attacks have been happening in the woods and not in town, I guess it was okay to go on and live their lives.

For me, I'm doing that slowly but surely.

I got to school and went inside, heading towards my first class. I knew right then and there that it was going to be one of those days that I really wish that I would've stayed home but I need to go to school, graduate and hopefully get out of here.

Speaking of graduating, I really do need to look up colleges.

"Rose, you still on for Friday right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I was hoping for it" I replied.

"Okay well since Angela is still sick you, me and Lauren are only going to do movies since we can save the shopping for when Angela gets better" she said.

"Fine by me" I said, heading towards my next class. I shook my head, chastising myself that I got roped into this hangout thing. It could be good, it could be bad. Who is to know, right?

I walked into my English class and took my usual seat in the back. After I got my books out, I started to people watch as the rest of my class started to fill in slowly but surely. I looked out the window and noticed that there was a bunch of motorcycles hanging around outside.

Then, an idea came to me.

"Honestly Lauren, I don't know why you had to pick that movie, I don't mind horror movies and all but there comes a time when I can't stand all of the blood" Jessica complained as we left the movies Friday night.

"Hey it was my brother who merely suggested it" she said.

I rolled my eyes to myself as the two kept on talking their heads off. The movie wasn't too bad but it was something I preferred than the typical romance comedy crap now these days.

Goodbye Old Rose and Hello New Rose.

"So, what are we doing next?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'm up for dinner after watching that" Jessica said. She did look a little sick. Maybe that bug is going around.

The three of us continued to walk towards Jessica's car when I heard a loud commotion going on. I looked ahead and saw across the street that there were a bunch of bikers standing around on their bikes, talking and laughing loudly.

I looked ahead and I didn't know it, but I felt my feet moving towards the biker bar.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"Oh, um…" I was trying to find a good answer when I heard someone's voice.

_Don't even go there. _

Emmett.

"I'm just going to check out those bikes over there" I replied.

"I didn't know you were the daredevil in the group" Jessica said.

I shrugged before I took off. I walked slowly into the street, after looking both ways of course. I headed towards where the bikes are. I couldn't help but listen to Emmett's voice in my head.

_Rosie, you're better than this. Don't do it. _

Too bad Emmett. You left me so why not take a little risk?

"Hey hot stuff, want to go for a ride?" one of the guys asked.

"She wouldn't want to ride with you. Come on baby doll, you know you want to ride with me" another one asked.

I stood there contemplating on what I should do. Should I do it or not? Then again, it's not like I'm asking for sex or anything. I don't go down that path, ever. I'm not that stupid.

"Sure, who's up for it?" I said.

The first guy got a satisfied look as I walked over to his bike. I got on behind him and didn't bother to put a helmet on. I jumped a little as he started the bike.

"You better hold on tight" he called out over the roaring engine.

We started taking off down the road opposite from where Lauren and Jessica were. I felt the wind blowing past my face and my hair was going wild. I was sure that I was going to have really bad wind hair when I was done. Right now, I didn't care. I was just enjoying the thrill of it.

However, that all changed when I saw something in front of us. I saw a human figure just standing in the street. When we got closer, I saw that it was Emmett. What the hell? 

"Stop the bike!" I yelled and before I knew it, we swerved I almost feel off and looked around. I saw nothing.

Was it my figment of my imagination?

"Um, what the hell was that?" Jessica demanded once I got back.

"You could've be abducted or worse, killed for all we know" Lauren said rolling her eyes

"Sorry I was just trying to see how it felt riding that" I said.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were an adrenaline junkie now, I mean just because Emmett and his family are gone…" Jessica said.

"Since when do you care?"I asked.

Both of the girls were stunned at my outburst. But I didn't really care. We got in the car and drove home silently as Jessica was complaining about how she didn't feel well still.

I didn't care on how they think. Just because they were trying to get the Cullens attention before they left, doesn't mean that they think they're better than anyone else.

I just stared out the window, letting my thoughts wonder before I got dropped off. I went into the house and up the stairs. I bid my parents a quick goodnight before I got settled into my room.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling before my eyes closed for a slumber of sleep.

**A/n: Okay so chapter is done. Between my vacation and work and staring of school, I haven't really been able to sit down and write. So I'm updating this now before I go to work. **

**I promise an update next week. I think now I know where I'm going with this. **

**Don't forget towards the end of the story I will be posting a poll regarding how I should tell Bella's human story for this series. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	14. Down at the Reservation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. Go bother her. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 13-Down at the Reservation**

The weekend couldn't come any sooner. I woke up on Saturday morning freezing. I looked over and saw that there was some snow on the ground but not so much. It looked like there were only a few inches of snow but not a lot.

I grabbed my old sweatshirt from my chair and threw it over my pajamas and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and sat on the counter.

"Rose why are you sitting on the counter?" My mom asked.

"I usually do and it never stopped me before" I replied.

"Don't be a wise guy" she said shaking her head. "So, you got any plans for today?"

"I was going to do some of my homework before I go down to La Push today" I replied.

"Why does it sound like some biker bar or something like that?" she asked.

"Because La Push is a beach. It's near the reservation" I said.

"Since when do you go down there?"

"For awhile now, don't worry Mom, I know a few people I've met last year" I said.

"I know I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid" she said.

"I won't" I said rolling my eyes and putting my glass in the sink. I went upstairs to get ready for the day. I showered quickly and quickly threw on my clothes after I dried off. I threw on a grey thermal long sleeved shirt along with a pair of jeans and my near to worn out brown hiking boots. I got the boots while I was in Phoenix for a hiking trip I was supposed to go on with a group of kids back then. The trip didn't happen and I wound up using them for school sometimes.

It seemed weird at the time since it was usually hot but I did wear them from time to time.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun after I blow dried my hair. I took care of my other needs before I grabbed my jacket and keys. I made my way downstairs and told my mom I was heading out. She told me to have fun and to be careful. Not to mention to try and be home by dinner.

I was heading towards my truck when I saw two old beat up motorcycles on the side of the road.

I have an idea.

"Whoa what the heck do you got there?" Seth asked when I pulled up on the reservation.

"My neighbors were throwing it out. You know the saying one man's junk is another man's treasure" I replied happily.

"I wouldn't expect those" he said.

"Come on what's wrong with riding them if they still work?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"You never rode one of these before?" I asked.

"Well, I knew someone who did that I was friends with" he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"He didn't die or anything but we sort of had a fight but that's a long story" he said.

"You still want to try them out that is, if you want to" I said.

"How about next time? So that way it would be even decent outside today" he suggested.

"Seth, it's Washington. It rains like 99% of the time" I said.

"I know. You want to come inside?" he asked.

"Anyone home?"

"Just my Mom and my sister. My Dad went out hunting with Billy Black awhile ago" he replied.

I nodded and follow him towards his house. It was a small two story house that was near the end of the woods that were nearby.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone" he called out. A woman with the same dark hair but pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing warm clothes.

"Mom this is Rose, Rose this is my mom" he said.

"Nice to meet you, Rose" she said with a kind smile.

"You too, Mrs. Clearwater" I said.

"You can call me Sue, Seth, is your sister around?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's pretty much done sulking by now" he muttered.

"Relax little brother I'm alive" a girl with short black hair came downstairs in regular clothes. "Who's she?"

"Leah, this is Rose, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah you're the girl that hung around with the bloodsuckers" she said rolling her eyes as she headed into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you too" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about her, she just going through some issues" he whispered.

"I heard that, I'm just surprised that you have the nerve to show up" she said to me.

"Well in case you wonder, they're gone and I'm just here hanging out with your brother if you even care" I said a bit too rudely.

"Whatever" she said as she went to grab her jacket and left the house.

"She's got personality" I said.

"So what's her deal?" I asked. We were sitting outside on the front deck just talking.

"Leah, well let's just say that she was with one of the gang, Sam, you haven't met him. I don't think you will but that's a different story. Sam and Leah were together until something happened one day and next thing she knew, he dumped her for Emily" he said.

"Who's Emily?"

"Our cousin" he said.

"Damn" I said.

"I know pretty messed up. He made promises to her and it broke her heart. That's why she's been acting like that. I guess she can't get over it" he said.

"I know how that feels, the getting your heart broken part" I said.

"Yeah but with Sam, he thinks he can run his little group like a bunch of beef up minions" he said bitterly.

"I'm assuming you weren't friends with him" I said.

"Yeah and either were Embry and Quil until Embry went and hung out with Sam and his crew. Now I don't see him that much anymore and sometimes I see Quil" he said sadly.

"People change for whatever reason now these days. I've learned the hard way and now I'm not sure who to trust anymore" I said.

"But you got me right?"

"Of course" I replied, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Come on, let's head down to La Push for a bit" he said, getting up. "We'll be back Mom."

Later that night, I got home around seven. All we did was walk on the beach and talked. What shocked me was I saw a bunch of guys jumping off the cliffs. I thought that was absolutely crazy and stupid. That is, until that Seth told me that it was just a recreation sport.

Recreation sport? Try screaming out for death.

I fell asleep around midnight and not long after, I heard howling off in the distance.

**A/n: Um, hi. Sorry for this long delay. After I got back from my vacation, I was thrown into work and school and I had writer's block for this chapter. Also I'm finishing up well, almost finishing up my other story Dancing on Thin Air, which has seven more chapters to go. Hopefully I'll get that done before this year is over. **

**So I hope I still got my readers and if I do, thank you so much for waiting patiently. I know it was hard for you but I hope not to have that long of a delay again unless if something comes up that I can't control. **

**You know what to do. Hope you stick around for the next chapter, whenever I post it up. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	15. Having Sometime Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns those rights. Ah, only to dream….**

**Chapter 14-Having Sometime Alone**

RPOV

Early Sunday morning I found out my parents were leaving to go out of town sooner than we expected. I didn't mind that they had to go soon since their flight wasn't until early in the evening. I know that my mom would be back within a week but with my dad, it could take longer, depending on how long it could take.

After my parents left, I decided to stay in my pajamas all day and work on some of my homework that was on the verge of collecting dust.

I was in the living room, trying to get warm in my dark grey sweatshirt with an old t-shirt on underneath and a pair of dark green plaid flannel pajamas when out of nowhere my cell phone started to ring. I grabbed it from the floor and saw that my best friend was calling.

"Hey Vera" I answered.

"Hi Rosie I was thinking that you forgot about me" she said.

"How could I forget you? We've known each other since the second grade" I said.

"I know it's just between us going to school and me starting my new job, which by the way is going great, and well it feels like old friends losing touch" she said.

"Yeah, speaking of jobs, I need to find out now that I've gotten more time" I said.

"Yeah ever since you and Emmett are done" she said. I cringed as she mentioned his name.

"You don't have to remind me" I said.

"Damn, Rose I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I replied.

"Sweetie, don't worry about what I said. It'll get better"

"I know" I said. Well it was somewhat true.

"Ugh, men these days. It couldn't be worse than what Royce did to you" she said.

"Good point" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So when are you going to fly down here to visit?"

"Hopefully before we start college in the fall. I haven't decided on where I'm going to go. I haven't heard from any of the schools I applied" I replied.

"Me either if anything, we should go along with our backup plan" she said.

"Yeah, road trip to the east coast and stop at Manhattan" I said.

"Where the best shops are around, well there's LA also" she said.

I giggled at her comment. "Did you hear from anything?" I asked.

"Not really but I sent out my applications awhile ago so we'll see. Shoot, I got to go, I have to clock in now for work, I'll try and call you later okay hon?" she said.

"Yeah okay I'll talk to you soon. Bye" I said as I hung up.

I put the phone back on the coffee table and tried to concentrate on my math problem. I looked over at the clock on the IO box we have and it said 1:55pm. I groaned and slammed my face into the pillow. It's near 2:00pm almost and I was already bored.

By six that evening, my homework was nearly finished and I was just getting done ordering Chinese food. It should be here by fifteen minutes. My parents called awhile ago saying that they made it safe to New York and they would call to check up soon. It felt good to be home by myself. I did mention it, didn't I?

Well anyways, I got settled in the living room when the house phone rang. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I got up to get to the phone that was in the kitchen. I didn't bother looking up the caller ID as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Rose, it's Mike."_ Ugh, of all people. Really?

"Hi, Mike, what's up?" I asked.

"_Not much, the reason why I called is that next week sometime, the gang are hitting the movies and I was wondering, well, since you decided to present us with your presence again, maybe you would like to join in?" he asked. _

"Yeah that would be fine, um you don't think Jessica would mind me being there, after well, what happened with Friday night and all" I said.

"_Don't worry about her, maybe she'll come around but don't worry about her" he said. _

"I guess you're right" I said though I know for certain I was definitely unsure.

"_Yeah, well, I got to go. I see you tomorrow" he said. _

"Yeah, okay, bye" I said and hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang and I knew that it was my dinner.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up early the next morning in my living on my couch. My dishes were on the floor, empty and my books was scattered on the coffee table. I stretched my body and got up to put the dishes in the sink. I made a mental note to myself to wash them when I get home from school.

I looked outside and the snow was gone from Saturday and it was yet another cloudy day in Forks. I went upstairs to get changed and showered for school. I grabbed my messenger bag and went back downstairs once I threw on clothes and my shoes. I threw my books in my bag and grabbed my keys. I threw on my jacket and made it out of the house in time.

I got to school fifteen minutes later due to some traffic, which was highly unusual than any other day. I made it in the parking lot and out of the truck just when the warning bell rang for class. I ran inside after I checked that my truck was locked. Just because my truck was old, doesn't mean that anyone could try and steal it.

Then again, who would?

"In the last scene of Romeo and Juliet, you can obviously see that Romeo declares his undying love for Juliet before he slips the poison. Pay attention closely as this will also be part of the exam" Ms. Mitchell said.

I doodled along the side of my notes as she played the movie. I honestly prefer the Leonardo DiCaprio version than the old one.

The movie played as I stared absent mindedly at the TV. I couldn't help but compare myself and Emmett to Romeo and Juliet. We both have loved each other despite different circumstances but the major difference was that Romeo and Juliet died thinking that one was already dead.

I watched the movie as Juliet laid motionless on the tomb while Romeo knelt beside her as he mourned for his love. I could've sworn that almost everyone had tears in their eyes, even the teacher.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo" I muttered softly to myself.

I stared out at the window as the end scene. It came up to when Juliet wakes up from being "dead" and sees that Romeo was already dead. She is clearly upset until the last words she said somewhat caught my attention.

"_Yea noise. Then I'll be brief. Oh, happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rust and let me die."_

We all watched on screen as Juliet stabs herself with Romeo's dagger and she is dead this time for real. I wonder what the heck was Shakespeare thinking? Two lovers in a forbidden love and then they both die so young.

With Emmett and I, yes our love is, well make that was forbidden since he is immortal and I wasn't. But I did want to become like him for some weird reason.

The only difference now is that Emmett left me and our love is gone now. Now I can only see him if I was doing something destructive with my life. If only that was possible now.

I was shaken out of my trance as the teacher called my name twice. I need to pay attention more.

"Well, Ms. Hale?" she asked. Crap, what was the question? I couldn't ask her then it would be definitely lunch detention for me.

"Well, Juliet obviously thought that Romeo didn't love her anymore. It wasn't until when she 'died' that Romeo couldn't live without her so he dies along with her meanwhile it wasn't supposed to have happen. These two loved each other dearly that they would do anything to be with each other. Even if it was dealing with their feuding families" I replied.

"Impressive Ms. Hale, take note on that people" she said.

Then the bell rang, dismissing class. Thank god, I thought to myself as I gathered up my things and headed off towards my next class.

**A/n: I know it's been awhile. But inspiration kicked in and this is what came to mind. Just note that this is a filler chapter. The major stuff will be happening in the next chapter. I guarantee it. **

**So, I do hope to update soon. Hopefully it won't be too long and I only remember some bits from Romeo and Juliet. I haven't read that since ninth grade. **

**So don't forget to review! Thanks for your patience and support. Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! Enjoy the candy and don't do anything dumb that you're going to regret and be safe! Crazy people come out this time. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	16. Strange things Happening Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. Enough said.**

**Chapter 15-Strange things all over again**

**RPOV**

"Babysitting, no thanks, fast food, I don't think so" I said as I was going through the fliers that was hanging at school.

I know what you're thinking, a job can't replace a guy but hey I need to start supporting myself and I have to venture out in the real world at some point.

I looked at my watch and saw that I would be late for my next class in two minutes. I threw my bag over my shoulder and jogged down the hallway towards math. I just want the next two months to come so I can graduate.

I made it to class in time luckily and went towards my seat in the middle row. I took out my textbook and notebook and thank god that I got it done despite I was up until 12:30 last night. I couldn't wait until the weekend which means that Mom would be home next Sunday. Not to mention, movies with everyone was Friday night.

I guess you could say that my parents were thrilled that I was going out with my friends. They were that worried that they threatened me to take me to a therapist if I haven't gone out and continued to mope.

"Alright class, take your seats" my teacher said as the bell rang. "Today we'll go over your homework and review for your test tomorrow."

We groaned as he started writing the problems on the board.

Another day of the dull life of Rosalie Hale.

I was heading towards my truck after school when I got word from Jessica (surprisingly) that we were going to meet in front of the theatre we went with Lauren that one time Friday night. I took a mental note to myself to let Seth know if he's welcome to come along.

I took out my cell phone and dialed his house number. I waited after two rings when someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Seth there, this is Rose" I said.

"Hi um, no you just missed him, do you want me to leave a message?"

"No Mrs. Clearwater it's fine, I'll try again later" I said and I hung up. That was strange. Seth would usually be home around the time I get out of school. I shrugged it off as I started up my truck.

"Honey you know you could always work at the boutique" Mom said on the phone later that afternoon when I got home from school.

"I know but I want to find a job on my own, I can't just get one from out of nowhere" I said.

"That's fine if you want to look elsewhere but remember you can work at my store" she said.

"I know, what time do I have to get you at the airport Sunday?" I asked.

"I think my flight lands at 3:15 I have to double check, but I'll let you know" she replied.

"Okay well I got to start on homework, tell Dad I said hi" I said.

"Will do, love you sweetie" she said.

"Love you too" I said and we both hung up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was near after four. I decided whether or not to call Seth about the movies. I wasn't sure if he wanted to go. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I went into the living room and watched TV. I picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet and picked up where I left off. I know I already read the book but there was a unit test on it and I do want to at least refresh my memory.

I heard a knock on the door a second later. I put down my book and answered the door.

"Well hello stranger" I said at Seth.

"Hey, um my mom told me you called" he said.

"Yeah I didn't think you would show up here, not that I don't mind" I said.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah, sure" I said, stepping aside to let him in. "So where were you?"

"Near Sam's house" he said.

"I thought you didn't associate with him" I said curiously.

"Well he wanted me to stop by his place for awhile. Don't worry nothing happened" he said as if it was something he normally did.

"Okay so um, listen if you don't have any plans on Friday, you want to join me at the movies? It's with some friends from school and knowing me I'll probably be like the sixth wheel or something that is if you want to come" I offered.

"Yeah I'll come, what could go wrong" he said.

"Okay so I guess it's just the three of us" I said to Mike and Seth Friday night. "Jess got the flu and Ben is helping out with Angela on babysitting her brothers.

"Guess it's just the three of us then" Mike said. From the way I see it, he looked uncomfortable that it was just going to be me and Seth tonight with him.

"I already got our tickets" I said indicating I meant Seth and mine.

"Let's get some food and get our seats" Seth said. The three of us headed inside and got our things before we sat down in the theatre. I had a feeling that this night could go good or bad.

During the movie, I was paying attention to movie although I've seen it before a few weeks ago. To my left, Mike looked like he wanted to leave while to my right, Seth was into the movie. A lot of the people around us were paying attention as well. At one point, I could tell that something was bothering Seth. One minute he was fine and now something was bothering him.

He excused himself and went out of the theatre. I contemplated on whether or not I should check up on him. I waited a few minutes before I excused myself and went to go look for him. It didn't take me long to find him since he was sitting outside of the theatre.

"You're not freezing?" I asked.

"No I'm fine" he replied.

"You don't look fine, maybe this was a bad idea" I said, sitting down next to him.

"No it's just well, I don't know if I should tell you" he replied.

"Whatever it is, I'll be a good listener" I said.

He let out a huge breath before he spoke. "Sam called me again; he wanted me to meet up with him and his gang tonight but I told him I was with you and your friend and well he wasn't too thrilled" he said.

"Why am I that bad to hang around with?" I asked.

"No it's, well you wouldn't understand" he said sadly.

"What is there to understand? I went through a bad breakup and I know what it's like to feel confused and frustrated" I said. He looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"Rose, that bloodsucker just up and left you with his family of course you have every right to feel that way. If I was him, I wouldn't even do that to someone I love" he said.

"How chivalrous of you" I said.

"Remember, I would do anything for you; probably better than him" he said. I looked into his deep brown eyes and I can see hope and determination in them.

"Um, guys" I heard Mike's voice from behind.

"You don't look well" I said.

"Yeah well the movie wasn't my thing" he said. Poor Mike, he looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Couldn't handled it can you?" Seth asked getting up from his spot.

"Guys not now" I warned them.

"I sure did it was you that didn't want to see it" Mike said, trying to be the tough guy.

"Want to bet?"

"Boys!" I yelled out trying to stop them to start up something. A few people looked at us before going back to whatever they were doing.

"Sorry Rose, I got to go" Seth said.

"Let me drive you back" I said.

"No it's okay…I think I'll walk home. Don't worry I'll be fine see you around" he said and he took off walking away from us.

"What's up with him?" Mike asked weakly.

"I don't know" I replied. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know.

**A/n: Okay guys I know I'm horrible at updating recently. Real life is such a PITA it's beyond ridiculous. Anyways, my last day of the semester is next week and I'm off until the end of January so expect more updates hopefully! *fingers crossed* **

**In the meantime I am working on not one but four new story ideas I can't wait to publish but those will have to wait when my other story Dancing on Thin Air is done and my other ones pending with RL. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and thank you guys so much for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	17. A Few Too Missed Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does and that's it. **

**Chapter 16-A Few Missed Phone Calls**

**Saturday March 27****th**

**2:15pm**

_Hey this is Seth leave a message. Beep. _

"Hey it's me um, just calling to see how you were after last night. I wasn't sure if you got home safe so when you get this, please call me back, okay bye."

**Monday March 29****th**

**4:30pm**

_Hey this is Seth leave a message. Beep. _

"Seth where are you? I'm getting a little worried that you didn't called back so I didn't call yesterday. Don't do anything stupid please, talk to you later I guess, bye."

**Wednesday March 31****st**

**5:15pm**

"Seth this isn't funny. You could be either killed or hurt and you wouldn't even pick up, if that made any sense but please call me back, I don't want to annoy your parents and call them thousands of times."

**Thursday April 1****st**

**5:05pm**

_Hey this is-_

I sighed heavily as I snapped my phone shut ending the voice mail recording and throwing my phone on my ed. It's like the tenth or eleventh, I can't remember; time that I called Seth. He hasn't bothered trying to call back or leave a simple text message. His mom even said that he wasn't home or wasn't feeling up for talking.

I hope it hadn't had to do with what happened at the movies Friday night. I needed answers and I was sure going to get them.

I grabbed my wallet and cell phone from my bed and went downstairs leaving a quick note for my mother and left the house. I went towards my truck and started up. I backed it out so it was on the road. I headed towards the reservation with total silence in my car only the radio blasting softly as I drove down the street.

When I got there, it had started to rain. I parked my truck and sat in it for awhile thinking of some type of explanation to give him meanwhile he owed me an explanation on why he hasn't called.

I sat up straighter when I saw someone coming out of the house. He was wearing a pair of denim shorts and no shirt along with sneakers.

I got out of the truck and saw that the rain was starting to come down more. I started walking until I got a good look at who it was. He even looked more buffed out than I imagined.

What the hell?

"Seth!" I called out.

He turned around with an emotionless look on his face.

**A/n: I know you're wondering why the hell this chapter is short? Well I sort of had this planned but I wanted to add a bit more rather than leave a very short chapter. **

**Now to my FAQ station which hasn't been opened in the recent months. **

**For RJRRA: Seth knows the legends of the vampire/werewolf war between them and the treaty as well. For him to reveal to Rose that he's a werewolf, that will happen down the road. This is only the beginning. **

**So I'm posting this chapter now rather than have you guys wait for weeks on end. So Happy Holidays to whichever you're celebrating and a Happy Safe New Year! I may post a new chapter before this year is out, we'll see! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	18. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolves?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer owns them. Go bother her. The end. **

**Chapter 17-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolves?**

**Rose POV**

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't even be out here, not in this weather" he replied.

"I've been trying to call you, I know you didn't get any of my messages" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There's no need to for you to worry about me."

"When you haven't called in a week, I should have a right to be worried" I snapped.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh enough with that bullshit, I've been through the heartbreak so I can handle at whatever you're going to tell me" I said.

He took a breath before he started to pace back and forth. This was starting to annoy the crap out of me. I was dying to know and I was quite determined to get answers.

"You want to know, Rose? Fine with me I've been hanging around with Sam and his pack for a few days. Now I've joined their group yesterday and I don't think that it would hurt though my parents weren't thrilled about it at first, especially Leah" he said.

"Why join them for? You hated them on how they act around here" I said.

"I know but they get me and they understand better than everyone" he said.

"Seth!" I heard someone call his name. We looked behind Seth and saw a tall man along with a few other men waiting and they were wearing the same thing as Seth was. Shorts, sneakers and no shirts. Something out of a GQ magazine.

"I see your posse are waiting for you. Don't let them wait too long" I said and I turned to walk back towards my truck.

"Rose" he called out. "I'm sorry."

I turned back to look at him. "So am I" I said and I got into the truck and drove out of La Push.

It has been a few days since I went down to La Push. I hardly spoke to Seth that day and I didn't know if I was going to see him again. Not to be over dramatic or anything. I thought this year would be different but I was so wrong.

I tried to concentrate on my schoolwork but it did work only half the time. I don't get why I'm so mopey all the time. Even my mother didn't get it. She thought that I was going through my time of the month phase which I'm possibly am but it could be something else.

I got out of school one day and sat in my truck as people around me hung around or went home. I saw that Jessica and the rest were hanging by her car not far from me. I didn't even bother sitting back at that table again. I would either sit by myself or go to the library and hang there and did some work.

Mike told me that this weekend I should come down to the sport goods store for the interview. I told him I would be there early Saturday afternoon.

I looked at my phone and saw that my mom texted me saying she was going to be late coming home from the store. I decided to take a drive for awhile after I texted my mom. I didn't know where I was going but it's something to do.

I wounded up in the outskirts of the forest. I got out of my truck and locked it. I shoved my keys into my sweatshirt and started to walk. I kept on walking making little markings so that way I won't get lost when I go back to my truck. That's what happens when I watch survivor shows. It's something or daytime soap operas.

I came across a small river near some cliffs and felt that it was calming and peaceful. I took in a deep breath and let the smell of the forest out. I took one last look at the river before I continued on my walk.

This year has been one hell of a year. I thought that I was going to finish my senior year with Emmett by my side though he "graduated" high school but he and his family had to up and leave for unknown reasons. Who knows where they are right now. I do wish that things were different but I can't change what happened.

Seth on the other hand is a different story. He was there for me when Emmett left and we spent our time hanging out by the reservation and his mom liked me and his dad, well I don't know about him since I've never met him.

I came across the clearing that looked empty, especially during the winter months. It had an eerie feeling to it. I didn't know what it was, but it felt like I was being watched.

I thought it was best to leave when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around slowly to see where it was coming from when someone stepped out of the shadows and I was in shock to see who it was.

"Laurent" I breathed out.

"Well if it isn't the Cullens' pet" he said.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought he would've been long gone ever since what happened with James.

"I was sent here by Victoria as a messenger" he replied.

"For who or what for that matter?" I said.

"Ever since James was killed by your mate, she wanted revenge. She sent me here to do all the dirty work obviously since she's too busy distracting the others. By the way, where are the Cullens anyway?" he asked.

I had to think of something to tell him. Oh they're not here since I became such a danger magnet to them? I don't freaking think so.

"They went away" I replied simply.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I don't know when they'll be back" I said. I do hope he would believe it.

"Such a shame" he said.

That can't be good, can it?

"What is?" I asked warily.

"None of the Cullens aren't here to protect you when I was sent here to kill you" he said.

"Kill me? B-But why?"

"Because your mate killed her mate so in return of revenge, I have to kill you for her" he said, coming closer.

I could try to make a run for it but unfortunately vampires are faster than humans and me getting out of this, well it's a slim to none factor there.

Laurent came closer to me as I stood there, shaking in fear. He was close enough that I could feel his hand on my hair, breathing in my scent as he tried to figure out on where to kill me on my body. As much as this sounds, I so wish that someone would stop this.

A bunch of growls came from the bushes behind me. Laurent stopped what he was doing and looked up to see where it came from. I saw that his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in horror.

I looked behind me and even my jaw dropped. A brown wolf appeared out of the bushes along with a grey one, a black one and a tan one. The last wolf came out was a black and grey one. They looked bigger than an average wolf. Their teeth were sharp as razors, waiting to eat their prey.

I stepped out of the way as Laurent took off. The wolves gave a loud growl and they went after him. I stood there in amazement on how they went after him. The black and grey wolf stopped to look at me before he ran off with the others.

I ran towards my truck and got in there as soon as I can. I was catching my breath from all the running that I did.

First vampires came into the picture and now werewolves.

What's next zombies?

**A/n: I know, I know I'm way overdue on an update but things got in the way and yeah. Hope this makes up for it. **

**Soon enough maybe a bit earlier I'm putting up the poll as to whether or not Bella's human story will be told in a one shot or a deleted scene. I'll let you know when that happens. **

**Okay so enough of my rambling, go on a review! We got up to 103 reviews! Thanks so much! Your support and patience is greatly appreciated. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	19. Flooded Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them, never have and never will. They belong to Ms. Meyer. So go bother her or something. **

**Chapter 18-Flooded Down Memory Lane**

**Rose POV**

"Another bear attack in Seattle again? When will they ever catch that thing?" My mom said early the next morning as I was getting ready for school.

"Whenever that bear doesn't go around killing people?" I said.

"Not funny" she said.

"Wasn't trying to" I retorted back while I ate my yogurt.

"Don't forget that I have to close up the store tonight. Apparently one of the managers had to call out due to a family emergency" she said.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie you can ask away" she replied.

I hesitated before I gathered myself to even ask the question. "Have you ever seen a wolf around here?" I asked.

"A wolf? Like the one from Red Riding Hood or a werewolf?"

"Does it matter?" I said sheepishly.

"Well whenever my daughter goes out into the woods it does" she replied.

"Maybe those animal attacks could've been done by a wolf but they don't want to say" I pointed out. My mother shrugged at me when I was leaving the kitchen to finish getting ready.

I got to admit; today at school wasn't so bad for once. It was getting near spring break and soon enough, the end of the school year will happen and so will graduation. It's crazy on how time really flies.

Dad should be home anytime by now. He was surprised that he was staying a bit longer than expected but what can he do about it?

I was driving down the road back from school. I decided to take a different way home rather than the one I would usually take. I turned off the street and pulled into the private road I was once familiar with. I knew what I was doing was crazy but I need to do it.

I finally pulled up to the one place I called home. Well besides my actual home but you get what I mean. I got out and walked up the steps and put my hand on the door knob. I don't know what would happen if the door was unlocked or locked. I would think that they would lock it up since they left but I wasn't so sure.

I twisted the door knob and much to my surprise, it was open. I opened it up slowly and walked in. I looked around and saw that almost every room was empty. I walked further into the house to see if there was anything left.

Sadly there wasn't.

I walked over to the stairs to make my way up to the second floor. This house was quiet without them around. Way too quiet.

I walked up to the door where I was once in the room that Emmett had. I couldn't help but feel tears stinging out of my eyes.

_Flashback_

"_And this is my room" he said opening the door. _

_"Nice room, bed's been made" I noted. _

_"You got to remember Rose. I'm a vampire and we don't sleep" he said._

"_So then why do you guys have beds then?" I asked._

_"Just for show. Don't want people to suspect anything different" he replied._

_"You guys really do care about your appearance" I stated._

_"Yeah but my family doesn't want anyone else to know who we really are, if that happens, people are going to talk" he said seriously._

_"It's a small town, besides I don't think that they care anyways. It's just something that they have nothing better to do in my opinion." I said._

_"I guess" he said before taking me out to the balcony. We sat on the bench and talked. He held me as we stared at the scene before us._

_End of flashback_

"Emmett where the hell are you guys?" I asked out loud. I turned around and headed back downstairs and out the door. I closed it for the last time as I headed towards my truck and headed home.

I got home just in time thank god. I got out of my truck and noticed something off. I didn't know what it was but I took caution and walked up slowly towards my house. I got towards the door and saw that it was left unopened.

What the hell?

Panic rose up in me as I stepped into my house. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I dropped my bag and keys on the couch and ran upstairs. My room was the same way. So were the bathroom and my parents' room.

I walked back downstairs and just stood here dumbfounded.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Then I felt someone jump on my back.

"Surprise!" a voice squealed. I jumped in shocked and spun around and to my shock and surprise, Vera was there.

"Vera! Oh my god" I said hugging her. Then I pulled away and slapped her arm.

"Ow, why did you do that?" she complained, rubbing her arm.

"Cause I come home to an unlocked home, I got scared something happened and I didn't hit you that hard" I said as we sat down on the couch. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well this was your Mom's idea as well as mine well this is my spring break and I wanted to come visit you since well you know" she replied.

"Yeah but you know what I am over him" I said. "Not 100% over him but you get what I mean."

"Yeah" she said.

"So how long are you staying here for?"

"Just for a week, I know you have school and all but don't worry my mother made me bring my schoolwork and I can help out your mom at the store" she said.

"Is she alright with that?" I asked warily.

"She's fine with it I can help out for only a few hours" she said.

At least I do have my best friend here, even if she's staying for a week.

"I don't want you girls staying up too late, Rose has classes" Mom told us.

"Don't worry Mom we won't" I said as Vera and I hung out in my room.

"Not" Vera whispered while I tried to stifle a laugh.

After my Mom went to bed, I got comfortable on my bed while she was on the airbed.

"So who is this guy you've been hanging out recently?" she asked.

"Who, Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah I want the details" she said.

"Well there's the fact that he's like a few years younger than me and he lives on the reservation which I want to take you by someday" I said. If it's safe to even go there, I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you like him, like him?"

"God no. He and I are just friends or I thought we were. He's just been acting weird lately" I admitted.

"He's a guy what do you expect?" she asked. "Though I do want to see him while I'm here."

"Yeah if he'll act up" I said.

"He might. Just give him some space. He'll come around" she said. Just as I was getting settled in, my phone buzzed. I reached over and saw that I got a text message. I read it once and I flipped it shut and I got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Vera asked.

"I'll be back quick" I replied running downstairs.

I got to the front door and to my shock, Seth was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

**A/n: Okay so I've been busy with this semester starting up again so I'm trying to update as much as I can. **

**We're almost near the end. What's going to happen next well, you need to stick around and find out. I don't kiss and tell you know XD.**

**Don't forget to review! I hope I still have my readers out there. Thanks for your patience and support throughout this journey!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	20. Hiding a Secret and Exboyfriend back?

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I don't own Twilight. I'm sorry that Ms. Meyer created them. I'm also sorry that I have to let you guys know that I have to say that I don't own them. I do however have a cat that loves to block my view, lay on my laptop and sits in my front me, cuddled next to my arm as I type. **

**Chapter 19-Hiding a Secret and An Ex Boyfriend back around?**

**Rose POV**

"You're out late" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah I know" he said.

"Do your parents even know you're here?" I asked.

"Not really only Leah" he said. I nodded as I continued to stare out at nothing outside.

"Look I really need to talk to you" he said.

"And you're choosing almost around midnight to come over here. Not to mention, I have a guest staying also so either explain now or wait until tomorrow" I said hastily.

Seth looked at me with a mixed of feelings playing in his eyes. I couldn't tell which one was confusion, anger or remorse? I don't know things lately are getting even more complicated.

"Look Rose about the other day, I just want to say that whatever happened in the rain, I didn't mean to sound like I'm a jerk" he said.

"You expect me to believe that? It looked like you didn't want anything to do with me" I said.

"I know and believe me on that" he pleaded. I stared at him for a long time. From the first day I met him up until now, he's a completely changed man.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow or something? I have to go to sleep for school" I asked.

"Yeah of course, so I'll see you tomorrow then" he said and he left. I walked inside the house and leaned against the door.

What the hell just happened?

"Yay I'm glad you're home" Vera said as I walked through the door the next day.

"I didn't think you being home alone would be boring" I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Please I managed to entertain myself thank you very much" she said. "Anyways I did a little cleaning in your room."

"In other words you snooped" I said.

"No, not really look your room looked a little messy and I had to keep myself entertained while everyone was gone and well come see" she said, dragging me up the stairs.

When we got to my room, I saw that it was clean. I never got around doing it but I think my parents understood the situation I was in.

"I was bored and I didn't look in anything that you don't want me to look" she said.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have" I said.

"I wanted to. I wish I was here to help you with your dark days but now I'm here and we do plan on catching up, I'll be there for you even when you make the stupid decisions" she said.

"Yeah" I said. "What do you mean by stupid decisions?"

"Just saying" she replied, shrugging.

I pulled up in front of Seth's house after I dropped Vera off. She couldn't believe that I was driving the ancient truck but it's transportation in this town where it rains 95% of the time.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It was quiet on the other side. Maybe no one was home. But that would be impossible to come to that conclusion because Seth said he would see me tomorrow and someone's car was in the driveway. I sat on the steps until I waited for someone to come around.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see that it was Seth.

"I thought you weren't home" I said.

"I was coming over from Billy's house. My parents and Leah are still there" he said.

I nodded mutely. "You want to talk?" I asked.

"I think we should" he replied coming over to sit next to me.

"What is with you? I know that you've definitely changed ever since that night at the movies" I said.

"I know and I wasn't feeling right that night so that I am sorry for" he said.

"If you were sick you shouldn't went and I would've understood" I said.

"I wish you would understand" he said. "But now it makes it even harder right now."

"What's being harder? Seth what is going on?" I asked.

Seth stared at me for awhile. It felt like forever though. Being around him did make it easier but now it's like the new side of Seth had emerged and I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to old Seth back but I knew it was impossible.

As he was going to answer, I heard someone coming towards us. I looked up and saw that it was a man who looked older than me and Seth. He had dark short hair and was buffed up a bit as well. What do the men around here do anyways?

"What is she doing here?" he asked menacingly.

"Leave her alone Paul she came here on her own. Shouldn't you be back with the others?" he asked.

He stood there standing his ground. "I thought Sam told you that she couldn't be around here" he said.

I raised my eyebrows in shock at Seth. "I told her she was more than welcome to come here today so we can talk. I don't remember having you in the conversation" he said soothingly.

"Clearwater, you don't even want to expose our secret" Paul said.

"You don't think I know that?" he said.

Secret? What secret? That's just fantastic what else has he been hiding? I really don't want to be here.

"I'll leave you guys for you're whatever you're doing" I said getting up.

"Rose you don't have to leave" Seth begged.

"I'll see you around sometime. Besides I can't abandon Vera" I said getting in the truck.

Now my mind was clogged up on what I heard. Seth and the guys have some secret they're hiding and I wasn't supposed to know. Unless I can find a way to find out, I know at some point in time, I will find out.

"Okay so you remember that girl from our English II class?" Vera asked as we were in my room later that night.

"Was it Sara what's her name?" I said.

"I forget her last name but you got the first name right. Anyways, Sara supposedly got knocked over at Kathy's house party two weeks ago" she said.

"What?" I said in disbelief. I knew Sara though we weren't best buds but we were friends for awhile before I moved.

"Yeah I don't believe it but we'll see what happens" she said. "So how did it go with you and Seth?"

"It went fine" I replied. "Until some guy Paul came back and almost started trouble."

"And you've never seen him around?"

"Nope considering tonight was the first time I've seen him" I said.

"Was he cute?" Vera asked.

"He was an arrogant ass why would you think he would be cute?" I said.

"I have to ask" she said.

"He's not bad looking but not my type" I replied.

"Maybe he might be mine" she said. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't let Vera hangout with those mongrels. Not until I find out what was going on in La Push that is.

"Rose there is something else about home you should know" she said.

"Let me guess, it rained ever since I left?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny but no. I was in Physics before the day was out and who decides to come up and talk to me is that ex boyfriend of yours" she replied.

"Royce?" I said incuriously.

She nodded. "What did he want this time?" I asked bitterly.

"You would be surprised if I told you."

"Then tell me already" I said.

She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Royce had been asking for you recently. I don't know why he would after all this time and I don't know his intentions" she said.

"You don't think he's going to come here, do you?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. It's highly doubtful" she said.

I hope it stays that way.

**A/n: Okay so this is better than nothing, right?**

**Will Royce make an appearance? Will the secrets of La Push be revealed? Will Rose ever see Emmett again?**

**It'll be revealed soon. Just bear with me, I know where I'm going with this sort of speak. I know what will happen in the end. I'm slowly working on the middle to the end. **

**I decided that I'm going to post the poll now on what should I do with Bella's human story. It'll help with my decision making a bit easier. **

**Don't forget to review! I thank you graciously for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	21. Wait, You're a Wolf?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I do own two cats. One's the anti social who hates my two dogs and the other one is a fat one who likes to somehow screw up my laptop by either freezing it or popping one of the keys out of the keyboard. Welcome to my life. **

**Chapter 20-Wait you're a Wolf?**

**RPOV**

"Why would Royce ask about me? He was the one that screwed up our relationship to begin with" I said.

"How would I know? I did remind him of what he did but all he wanted was to ask for you" she said.

I slammed my head into the pillow and groaned. Why would my ex boyfriend want to ask about me for. I thought I was over one relationship and now I'm currently moving on from my other relationship. Welcome to my teenage drama thing called life.

It's a bitch let me tell you that much.

"Look try not to dwell on it" Vera said. "You've moved here and started over. Now you're starting over again from another relationship. You got me and a few friends here for you."

"Thanks but I think with the few friends I made here and you along with it, I'll be fine" I said.

"So what are the kids at school like?" she asked, changing the subject.

I went into the discussion on what the kids were like at school. I talked to Vera about Jess, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben and the teachers also. Vera also gave me the heads up on what happened in Phoenix.

I guess some things are never the same.

The next few days seemed to past by. Of course there is the prepping for finals before we graduated in less than two months seem to take its toll. I tried to concentrate on them but I couldn't let my mind wander off from what happen the other day.

"I wish I could come to your graduation" I said to Vera.

"I know but you can't help it that's you have class and your parents can't let you go since it's around your finals" she said.

"Yeah but hey what can you do about it?" I asked.

"What are you guys doing?" My dad asked as he walked into the living room.

"Just talking no biggie" I replied.

"Hopefully not about any boys" he said.

"Dad" I warned.

"I wouldn't even go there Mr. Hale" Vera chimed in.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know" he said. He walked towards the couch and sat down while I rolled my eyes. My Dad has been home for almost a week. He was glad that Vera came up here for some girl time but I guess he didn't mind that he was in a house full of women. He dealt with it when it was just me and Mom.

"Anyways, let me get that movie from my room we were going to watch" I said. I excused myself and went upstairs.

I walked over to my DVD collection and grabbed The Hang over which I think is the funniest movie of all time. I was heading out of the room when I noticed the dream catcher that hung on my window. I walked over there and played with it in my fingers.

There's something about it that got me more curious about it. I didn't know what it was as I was heading back downstairs.

The last few days had me busy. Vera left to go back home to school when her spring break came to an end. I miss her already but we made plans to hopefully have me go down to Phoenix for the summer before college.

Hopefully that should work out.

It was Monday afternoon after I got out of school. I went home since there wasn't anything to do on a Monday, not that I can recall or anything. I was in my room just watching some TV when the doorbell rang. I sighed as I got up from my bed and headed downstairs.

I opened up the door and much to my surprise, Leah was there.

"Leah what are you-?"

"I wish we could talk as to why I'm here but not now. I came to get you to go to the reservation" she said.

"Not unless you give me one good reason why" I said.

"It's Seth" she said.

I told her wait a minute and left a note for my parents and grabbed the house key and locked the door. She guided me towards my truck when I thought that she had a car.

"I walked here as fast as I could and hurry" she said as we got in. I started up the truck and we drove to the reservation in complete silence.

"Turn right there" Leah told me. We got there in a half hour despite the truck being old and what not. We pulled up in front of her house and went in.

"I thought there was something wrong with Seth" I said.

"That's what I want to talk about. Ever since you came here last time, he's been weirder than before" she said.

"Does it have to do with him hanging around with Sam and his crew?" I asked.

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah why he wasn't allowed?" I asked warily.

"Well given the circumstances he should've told you about the legends" she said.

"He did when we first met. Leah what the hell is going on?"

"Remember what he said in the legends about vampires and werewolves being rivals and that there was a treaty in tact?" she asked.

I had to think back for a minute. It's been a year since he told me the stories about them. "I think so" I replied.

"Did he also tell you about how the ancestors shift into wolves?"

"A little bit…" I replied before it clearly dawned on me. "Where is he now?

I ran towards Sam's place since it wasn't that far. It made perfectly sense as to why Seth was acting so weird recently.

The short haircut, the tattoo on his arm, his bulky physique. It makes sense now.

I could see a few figures up ahead and I broke out into a run. I couldn't pinpoint on who they were exactly but I had a hunch on whom.

"Seth!" I called out. "Seth!"

"Rose what are you doing here?" he asked running towards me.

"I know why you've been acting weird lately" I said.

"Really, do tell us" the man, Paul said.

"Paul back off" a tall man warned who I can assume it was Sam.

"It's because of you guys. You made him distant towards me and that's why he's been acting weird the past few months" I spat angrily.

"Easy there Blondie you wouldn't want to piss us off" Paul said.

"Paul, Rose get back" Sam said, trying to diffuse the tension.

I stared at him long and hard. "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass" I said snidely.

The next few seconds were in slow motion. I could see the fury in Paul's eyes as his temper started to lose control. I took a few steps back and started to run. I yelled at Seth to run also but I saw him run towards me. I jumped to the ground as Seth jumped over me.

I saw in front of me Seth going from human to a wolf in seconds. Then I saw Paul break out into a wolf also.

Seth was a werewolf this whole time?

**A/n: Ta Da. Now Rose knows about the werewolves and Seth being one. Her full reaction will be in the next chapter. I know it's crappy but I'm getting over a head cold/sinus infection and I wasn't in a writing mood. You know how it feels. **

**I now have the poll up regarding Bella's human story. Whichever idea gets the most votes, it will happen. **

**Don't forget to review! We're getting towards the end! Will Emmett come back to Rose? All will be revealed!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	22. Explaining it All

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. HA! MADE YOU LOOK! Seriously I don't. I do however have nearly 800 emails to go through and delete. Not fun at all. **

**Chapter 21-Explaining it All**

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Seth Clearwater is a werewolf so that means Sam and the group are wolves then.

No wonder why Seth has been acting really weird.

I saw at that moment, everything made sense. Not only vampires exist now but werewolves also apparently. I saw Seth growl at the pack and I saw I think Paul switch into a wolf and the two of them were at a stance with one another.

"Rose, go with Embry he'll take you to Emily's" Sam instructed us. I reluctantly left with Embry and Jared I think the other guy's name was. I wasn't so sure. I was still in shock on what just happened in front of me.

The ride there was silent but I guess I needed it since I'm trying to come to terms on what happened. Either I was going crazy or it just happened I wasn't so sure. Maybe it's true since Seth told me so little about the legends here but then again, I do tend to forget things now these days.

We pulled up to a small house awhile later. I got out slowly along with Jared and Embry. "This is where Emily lives?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't look at the scar that's on her face, Sam's very sensitive about that" Jared warned me. I don't even want to know.

I saw a tall girl coming out of the house, with dark black hair and wearing regular clothes coming out. I could see that she had a scar on her right cheek but I looked away so she wouldn't notice.

"So this is the girl who hangs out with the vampires" she said. "I'm Emily."

"Rose" I said.

"Come on in, I got muffins made already" she said as Embry and Jared ran inside. I stood outside for a second before I slowly follow them inside.

"What happened this time?" she asked us.

"Seth and Paul need I say more?" Embry replied, taking a muffin while he already has one on his plate. Emily walked up behind them and smacked their hands. "Save them for the others."

"Come on Emily" Jared complained. I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face. I guess this is what it feels like to be part of the pack. Being like family and acting like one. I wish I could say the same for _them._

"Would you want some?" she asked me.

"No thank you" I replied, still feeling awkward.

Awhile later, I saw Sam and Paul coming inside. I could see Seth walking in a second later. I could tell that he had a weird look on his face. It's like he didn't want me to know about them. I gave him a look that he could probably easily read by now.

We were going to talk and I was going to get straight answers.

I pulled up in front of his house an hour later. I was still in shock. I was so in shock that I couldn't even look at him in the fact.

"I'm so sorry" he said softly.

"Why do you have to be sorry for?" I asked a bit coldly.

"I should've been honest with you from the beginning when I started going through this" he said.

"Gee you think?"

"I don't think it's a right time for jokes Rosalie" he said.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm a little too pissed. Wait, make that I'm beyond pissed that you would have to hide this from me" I said.

"I didn't have a choice in that matter. I wanted to tell you but I was sworn that no one outside the reservation was to know" he said.

"And I'm one of them?" I asked incuriously.

"Trust me we only shape shift only if there's danger on our land and apparently there's another bloodsucker around here lately" he said.

"You don't think…"

"No it's not your bloodsuckers. It's someone different. She had crazy red hair, looks like she wants to kill…"

"Victoria?"

"That's her?"

"Yeah I mean I remember Laurent telling me that she wanted revenge for Emmett killing James last year but I didn't think she would be back" I replied.

"Rose I hate to even do this but you had to get home. Don't put yourself in anymore danger until we get her" Seth said, getting out of the truck.

I drove home that night with my head full of information that I now know.

The week past slowly but surely without anything out of the ordinary in my case. I felt such a drain of energy going out of my body as I enter the last month of the school year. Still nothing on what happened with Victoria and nothing from the pack or Seth from that matter.

I focused more on my schoolwork only to keep myself distracted. It did work but half the time, I kept going back to remembering that day when I discovered that wolves do exist. I still couldn't believe it.

I'd gotten over the anger that Seth didn't tell me to begin with. I kind of understood but then again, I wish I knew the entire story. With Victoria still being on the loose, it's hard to do anything without getting killed.

I wonder if the Cullens knew.

That's absurd. They up and left me. Why would they even want to know about what was going on here rather than moved on in some other town or state? Maybe they moved to another country?

Who knows anymore?

It was on a Thursday afternoon when I decided to drive out to the cliffs. I don't know what possess me to do it but I had to do it.

I got there after school was let out. I left a message at Mom's store just saying that I was going to be home a little late.

I made it to the cliffs and turned off the engine. I sat there letting everything the past months process everything that's happened. I leaned my head back into the seat and stared out the window into the cliffs.

A part of me wanted me to believe that this was all fake. Nothing existed just only me living my life the way I thought I was going to live but it somehow got all topsy turvy along the way. But also there's another part of me that is living in this world with supernatural beings.

It was hard to imagine that I moved here last year and trying to get use to a new town where I had my friends back home. I did make some new friends but then I met Emmett and he literally changed my world. I thought I was on cloud nine when we were together. But that blew up in my face.

Seth then came into the picture and we were best friends. We still are or I thought we are. I wasn't so sure anymore. I mean he was there for me through what I call now the darkest moment in my life but ever since he was bailing on me and now this, I wasn't so sure.

I looked at the cliffs one more time before I turned on the engine and drove away. I kept on driving for awhile until I turned into a path nearby. I kept driving for awhile until I made a stop. I got out and just started to walk.

I kept on walking. Climbing over fallen logs and pushing away some brushes that were blocking my view. I didn't know where I was going until I knew where to stop.

It wasn't until then that's when I made a stop at the edge of the cliffs.

**A/n: A little bit of a cliffy I know but hey this makes up for my absence. Between RL and working on two new stories and trying to finish up one of my other stories completely, it's hard but I've managed. **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll I've made. It'll help make my decision on how to write Bella's human story a tad bit easier. **

**You guys rock! Don't forget to review and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	23. Cliffdiving and An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. **

**Chapter 22-Cliff Diving and an Unexpected Visitor**

**Rose POV**

I stood at the edge of the cliff just staring out into the horizon. I let my hair down and it was blowing in my face from the wind. I didn't care at this point. Nothing ever goes right for me anyways.

I'm not doing anything stupid if that's what you're thinking but I feel at this point nothing matters. Whenever I try and do something, for some unknown reason, it blows up in my face.

I was sick of not taking chances at life. If Emmett wanted me to live a human life, then so be it.

I shook out my hair from my ponytail and put my hair tie on my wrist. I shook out any tension that was in my body as I took one look over the cliff.

"You wanted me to live out my human life Emmett so that's what I'm doing" I said out loud to no one in particular.

I took a deep breath as my hands started to shake. There was no turning back. I closed my eyes and I felt my body running and flying. I opened my eyes and I can see myself dropping to the water pretty fast. The next thing I knew, I was in the water.

My body started to go crazy as the rough waters splashed around me. I somehow managed to swim up to the surface and breathe a gasp of air. I saw all around me was water.

Then out of nowhere, I started to laugh. I don't know why I was laughing but I guess I needed a laugh I guess with the crap I've went through.

I looked around and I could've sworn that I saw something red bobbing out of the water. I shrugged my shoulders as I started to swim ashore. When that was happening, a big wave came over and I went underwater suddenly.

I thrashed around in the water as I tried to struggle free of the waves. I only popped up to see something swimming towards me and then I went underwater. The next thing I knew, I felt my body being dragged and something hit me and I started to float.

_I see myself standing in some field. I was wearing my regular clothes but this place was unfamiliar to me. I looked around and only saw just grass, trees and a few wildflowers. _

_Did I die?_

_I heard some rustling behind me and I spun around to see Emmett standing there. I stood there in shock. He came back? But why?_

_However, I was soon discovered that he wasn't alone. I saw Seth emerging from the woods next to him and only stood a few feet away from him. _

"_Seth? Emmett? What's going on?" I asked. _

_They didn't say anything. The looks on their faces remained still. They looked like they wanted to say something but nothing came. _

_Time was at a standstill. _

"_This isn't funny" I said. I took a few steps towards them but then I saw Emmett vanish out of thin air. A second later, I saw Seth vanish also. _

_What the hell?_

_I felt something pulling me back. I tried to grab anything so I can stay put but I couldn't find anything. All I remember was being pulled back and there was a flash of light. _

I sat up and coughed out water violently. I looked around and saw that I was on shore but where?

"You know Hale for a minute there, I thought we lost you" a voice said.

I looked around and I was shocked to see Embry was there. I could see him wearing shorts and sneakers from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"The pack we tracked down the red bloodsucker but she got away" he replied. "Rose, what the hell were you doing?"

"Cliff diving" I replied simply.

"Why?"

"Why would I do it? Oh I don't know I wanted to have the thrill of it for the hell of it" I replied.

"But it's dangerous" he said.

"You guys do it so don't even start with me on it being so dangerous" I snapped. I looked around and noticed something was off.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Don't know about what?"

"His dad had a heart attack" he said as I got up from the ground.

"What?" I breathed out.

"It's not looking good" he said. He grabbed my wrist and we quickly left the cliffs. "Seth told me to take you home once we found you in case he hasn't seen you."

I only could move as we got to my truck since I couldn't say anything after that.

The drive back was quiet and it felt like torture. I hope Seth and his family will get through this. I seriously hope that his dad would pull through.

"Seth will try and come back later though I don't see that happening right now" Embry told me.

"Yeah well um, thanks for the ride and rescuing me back there" I said.

"No problem" he said as we pulled up to my house. We both got out of my truck and I ran up the stairs to fish out my keys. When I turned around, Embry was gone.

I can see that my parents haven't come home yet. I fished through my bag and saw a text from Mom saying that she and my father were going to grab dinner. At least they didn't have to worry about what I had done earlier.

I got inside and felt a weird vibe. I don't know what it was but something was off. I tossed my bag on the floor and rushed up the stairs. I first went into my parents' room and saw that it was still the same. I checked the bathroom and the guest bedroom Mom had made the spare room up. Still the same as it was when I left for school.

I slowly walked into my room and saw that it looked the same until I felt a breeze. I looked over and saw that my window was open.

_I don't remember leaving it opened this morning. Unless Mom opened it by accident…_

I walked over and closed it when I heard banging coming from downstairs. I jumped as I heard the noise, my eyes widened in fear.

What the hell?

I grabbed my old baseball bat from when I was a kid and I slowly made it downstairs. I took a peak in the kitchen and saw nothing. I slowly looked around before I made my way into the living room. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

I slowly put the bat on the couch. Maybe I was worrying over nothing or it could've been a figment of my imagination. Unless someone was hanging out in my closet and waiting for me to go near it and somehow attack me, I wouldn't be surprised.

I don't even know anymore.

Just as I was about to head upstairs, I stopped mid tracks as I stared at the person in front of me, with my eye wide as saucers and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" I said. "You're back."

**A/n: Yes I know I'm leaving a cliffy after not updating for how many weeks? But who's counting anyways? It's something, right?**

**Now that I'm off for the summer, it means more updates! However I won't be updating until after the 31****st**** because I'll be away visiting my friend at college in PA from the 28****th**** until the 31****st****. since it'll be a road trip with my two other friends, I'll be able to write out or plan out my chapters for my other stories. **

**Speaking of stories, I posted a new story this week called In between Crime and Punishment. You should check that out. **

**There's still plenty of time to vote in my poll and it looks like adding Bella's human story is most likely in the next installment of the series. I have no idea how I'm going to write it but something will come up. **

**Okay now enough of my rambling; go ahead and review! They mean a lot and I thank you so much for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	24. Spontaneous Trip to Italy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Only Ms. Meyer owns them. Who's excited for Breaking Dawn coming out in November?**

**Chapter 23-Spontaneous Trip to Italy**

**Rose POV**

"What are you doing here and what is _she _doing here?" I asked my two visitors.

"I'm here because you scared us half to death" Alice replied while Bella looked at me with a different look.

"And let me guess, you came here for either moral support or to think that I've been going insane?" I asked Bella.

"No to either of them. I came because Alice dragged me and to see how much this has changed" she replied.

"What has changed?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"This house, I used to live here" she said softly. I could tell something was in her eyes but I didn't pinpoint what. I shrugged it off for now as there were more important things going on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff. Why would you do something like that?" Alice asked.

"I just needed to live a little" I replied. "It had to take awhile longer for me to do that since you guys up and left me."

"Rose I'm so sorry that we did it but Emmett thought it was for the best" she replied.

"Oh really, thought for the best? Well if you do seem like it was for the best then why did you even come back? Why couldn't you send Emmett instead of being his little messengers?" I asked harshly.

I could see that Bella was trying not to snap while Alice flinched at my tone. "I'm sorry but what you guys did was unforgivable" I said.

"Is there any reason why you smell like a mutt?" Bella asked.

"What the hell?" I asked with a confused look.

"I agree but now that the subject is changing, I do smell a mutt" Alice said.

"Hey!" I said shockingly.

"Shush" Bella said as we stood there in silence. I don't know why we were quiet but I was determined to find out.

"This is ridiculous" I said, storming out of the living room. I checked the front door and saw no one there.

"I don't know what you two were worried about" I said, walking back in. Alice came close to me and her face was filled with disgust.

"That dog smell is on you" she said.

"Did I mention that one of those dogs helped me out of the ocean after I almost drowned? Yeah I didn't tell you that" I said sarcastically.

"Rose will you calm down?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Seth standing by the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"Seth" I breathed out.

"You're friends with him?" Alice asked shockingly.

"Yeah he and I became friends after you left. There's no law saying I should be friends with him" I replied.

I turned to look at him and I could tell something was wrong. "Seth, how's your Dad doing…"

"He didn't make it" he replied.

"I'm so sorry" I said with sincerity. I couldn't imagine how he's feeling right now.

"I know but what I don't know is why they are here?" he asked, pointing towards Bella and Alice.

"Believe me I've been trying to find out myself" I mumbled.

"Maybe if you guys would shut up for about two minutes, I would explain" Alice said impatiently.

"Would you guys like to sit down?" I offered. Seth took the arm chair while Alice and Bella took the love seat while I stood. There was no way I would be sitting down. I was determined to know why Bella and Alice showed up out of nowhere after almost nine months of them being gone.

"Okay so Alice, Bella care to explain why you're here?" I asked.

"As I was trying to say earlier before we got interrupted" Alice said, giving Seth a death glare. "I saw a vision of you. You were jumping off the cliff or cliff diving and you never made it up from the surface."

"You're saying that you had a vision of me dying in the waters?" I asked incuriously.

"I'm glad that Paul rescued you" Seth mumbled.

"Wait, you had another dog rescue you?" Bella asked.

"What's it too you bloodsucker?" Seth asked angrily.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled and they turned towards me. "Seriously Alice if you had that vision, you could've called or something. I'm fine as you can tell so you two can go back and tell Emmett and the others I'm fine."

Bella and Alice looked at each other with somber looks. What do they know that I don't know now?

"What now?" I asked.

"It's Emmett" Alice replied.

"Is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Now she asks about him" I heard Bella mumble.

"Okay Bella can you shut the hell up for like five seconds? Just because you've been a bitch to me doesn't give you the right to say how I feel towards a person" I snapped. Bella gave me one hard glare as she kept her mouth shut.

"You see Rose, Emmett thought you, um…."

"He thought I died? That's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I know it is but Emmett he was pretty distraught until…"

"Until what?" I asked frantically. "Alice tell me."

"Emmett has gone to the Volturi" she said.

"To do what?"

"Rose you don't get it. He's going there so he could ask them to kill him" she said.

"What, why?"

"He thinks you're dead" Bella replied for the first time after I snapped at her. "We came here to see if you were dead and since well you're not it was too late to try and stop him."

"We got to do something" I said.

"And what do you three suppose to do about it?" Seth asked.

"Where is the Volturi located?"

"In Volterra, Italy" Alice replied.

"Then we're going to Italy" I said.

"Rose, do you really want to do this?" Seth asked as he followed us out of the house.

"Seth I have to do this" I replied. "It's the only way."

"After what he did to you?"

"I know it sounds irrational but I got to prove to him that I'm alive" I said, getting in the backseat of Alice's car which was a 911 Turbo Porsche.

"Rose just think about this" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Seth, I have and I need to do this. I'll be back soon and tell my parents I'm sorry" I said. Alice shut the door and drove down the road fast. I looked back and I only saw Seth's figure standing in the street.

**A/n: Okay I know I was supposed to update I think a month ago? I don't know but I'm so sorry for the late update. **

**We're getting down to the wire. I'm not sure what will happen in the next installment. I might take a tiny vacation from this series so I can focus on finishing up a story or two and updating my old stories that been collecting dust for years. Not to mention, I can have the time to plan out what will happen in the next installment to this series. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for going on this ride so far! Your support and patience are greatly appreciated!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	25. Volterra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24-Volterra**

**RPOV**

I sat impatiently in the car as we drove past the fields of Italy. I must admit it was a beautiful sight to see, if only I wasn't in a race of time to stop Emmett from doing something completely stupid. I think I'm more impatient now than I was while we were on the plane. Speaking of, I'm still trying to wonder how Alice managed to get the passports and plane tickets all in one day. I know that it takes awhile to order the tickets if I was planning a trip but Alice is Alice I guess.

By the time we landed, Bella took one of the rental cars that she had on reserve while Alice and I drove off as soon as we landed. We parted ways from Bella who was going to meet us at the festival somewhere in Volterra that was going on today. Then again, I felt like out of all the days to go to Italy on a spur of the moment action thing, a festival was going on.

I had no idea what to expect other than that Emmett better be okay and alive. Not alive human wise but you get what I mean.

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" I asked.

"I hope so if the crowds won't be packed" she replied.

"I just can't believe that Emmett would do something this stupid" I said.

"Oh and you jumping off a cliff wasn't stupid?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey that was a recreational sport" I argued.

"Yeah that you picked since those dogs influenced you" she said.

"They didn't influence me I choose to do it on my own accord. Besides why do you even care? You guys were the ones that abandoned me, remember?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I wasn't thrilled with the idea anyways" she explained

"It's not an excuse. I don't care if Carlisle really did have a job offer, it hurt me so bad you wouldn't be able to understand" I said.

"Rose you don't know how bad we felt when we left. Hell, even Bella feels bad but she doesn't like to show it" she said.

"Remind me why is she always mean to me?" I asked.

"That we'll have to get into another time" she replied.

We remained quiet after that conversation. I still continued to look out the window as we drove so fast it felt like a blur.

"Crap, crap, crap" Alice said. By the time we got to the town, it was crowded to say the least. It was packed.

"Great, so now what do we do?" I asked.

Alice was silently continuing to drive slowly so she wouldn't hit the pedestrians. If I was her, I would've just said screw the people walking and just speed.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We're supposed to head towards the clock tower but from the looks of this, it's highly impossible now" she said grimly.

"Then how are we going to get there?"

"Not we" she said. I looked at her weirdly before she stopped in the middle of the road. "You're going to stop it."

"Wait, why me?" I asked.

"Because you're our only chance of getting Emmett back" she replied.

"But say if I do that, he doesn't want nothing to do with me" I said.

"Rose, once he sees you, he'll know that he won't have to kill himself or whatever he's going to do" she replied.

I hesitated for a moment. How could I do something like this when he wasn't around for almost a year? I know I'm going to be in serious trouble when I get home and while I'm here but from the looks of things, I didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay fine what do I have to do?" I asked reluctantly.

"All you have to do is run through the alley and up the street and that will lead you towards the fountain. That's where the festival is and Emmett should be there" she said. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Rose hurry, you have to be there before noon" Alice said. I looked at my watch which said 11:47am. I really don't have ten minutes to get to him.

"I know you can do this" she said, seeing the look on my face.

I nodded as I slammed the car door and ran. I ran as fast as I could to get there in time. I just hope that it would be worth it all in the end.

I felt like I was running out of breath as I ran. I was following a sea of red through the streets as I ran. I tried to get some directions but no one here spoke English so I was left on my own.

I ran through a few streets before I found a shortcut. This was my only chance and I wasn't going to screw it up. While I was running, I could see the clock tower not far so I must be getting close. I took a deep breath and kept on going.

The crowds began to make its way up towards the clock tower as I was running. I couldn't see Bella but as I ran, I kept shoving almost everyone out of the way without being polite. I didn't have time to be polite. I need to get there in time before it's too late.

All my life, I never had to worry about saving someone I truly love from killing themselves. Not that it happened to me personally but at this point it was like I had no choice.

I could see the clock tower not far from where I was running. I also noticed that it was near noon. I pushed past the people, some looked confused and some looked angry. But I didn't care what they think.

I need to get to him.

I got to the clearing as there was a fountain smacked in the middle of the courtyard. I saw that the clock was a few seconds away from hitting the twelve spot. I looked across the courtyard and saw the door open. There, standing in the doorway was the man that I love and that I would die for if he didn't exist.

I started to run as the clock stroke twelve. As the clock chimed, I ran and jumped into the fountain and ran through the water. At this point, it felt like time was running slow and I was in slow motion. I could see that he was stepping outside and it was sunny out today. I could feel my blood run cold since I know that vampires have that glittery effect when they step in the sunlight.

If he steps in the sunlight, then he would be exposed and that would mean….oh no, no, no!

Though we're broken up, I would never let him die like this. I can't. I won't let him do this. Not even if heaven forbid something happens to me he wouldn't do this.

I jumped out of the fountain and as soon as Emmett took his step into the sunlight, I jumped on him and pushed him back inside closing the door.

**A/n: OMG I updated in less than a month, almost on time and on a Thursday! And that rarely happens in how long? **

**Any who, we're almost near the end! *Cries* however, we still got some ground to cover. It's official that Bella's human story will be told in the next installment of the Twilight Roses series. I'm undecided if I'm going to do a fourth installment after the third. We'll see where the road will take me. **

**Thank you so much for your patience and support on this journey. I didn't think you guys would like this at all. You guys rock! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	26. The Volturi Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. Ms. Meyer owns them so go bother her. **

**Note: The Volturi meeting will be different. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 25-Volturi Showdown**

**Rose POV**

I collided with Emmett's body as the door slammed shut behind us. I pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips on his hard. I felt his lips returning the kiss as we held on to one another for awhile.

"This has to be heaven, it couldn't be you already here" he said.

"Emmett, listen to me I'm here. I'm actually here in the flesh trying to stop you from doing something so stupid. Emmett you got to believe me" I begged.

He opened his eyes and I could see the gold in them like I had seen them before he left. They were still the same color as I remembered. He was looking at me like he hasn't seen something in a long time.

"Rosie, it's really you?" he asked

"The one and only" I replied.

He stared at me before he pressed his lips on mine again. It felt right to have his lips on mine again, but at the same time it felt wrong. We were supposed to be broken up and I hardly doubt that he would want me back now.

I pulled away from him and looked at him in the face. "I'm glad you're okay. Though you still look the same" I said.

"Rosie, I thought you were dead" he said.

"That's a rather long story I'll explain when we're on the way home" I said.

"Emmett, what's taking so long?" a voice asked. We turned around and saw a girl who looked younger than I am approached us. I recognized the red eyes and saw that she had blonde hair and didn't look any taller. She was wearing all black; black knee length dress and a black cloak.

"I see you haven't died" she said.

"Hello Jane" he said.

So that's Jane. I saw that she didn't look too pleased when her eyes landed on me. "You brought her?" she asked in disgust.

"Um, no I came here" I replied.

"Aro won't like this" she said.

"Jane, what's going on?" a man asked as he came over towards us. "I see Emmett brought company, though I know Aro won't be pleased."

"Felix" Jane warned.

"Leave Rose out of this" Emmett warned.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You're in for some ride" she replied.

I looked at them and at Emmett. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I knew now it wasn't the time for them. I heard the door open and I saw Bella and Alice walk in.

"It was such a nice festival outside" Alice said. "Too bad we couldn't enjoy it since now we have to deal with you."

"Enough small talk, Aro wants to see all of us" another man said, appearing out of nowhere. What is up with that? At least make some type of noise or something.

"Relax Felix, they're coming also" Jane said, eyeing me, Alice and Bella.

I started to shake a little as all of us started to follow the guard. Whatever was going down, I knew deep down it wasn't going to be pretty.

The ride down the elevator was quiet. Only if you count the music playing in speakers minus us not talking then I guess you could say it was quiet. I looked around and I could still see the emotionless expressions on their faces while Emmett's, Bella's and Alice's looked more worried than concerned. I was just flat out freaking out on the inside but the on outside, I was a little scared.

We got out of the elevator and walked down a long hallway. I could sense that something was going to happen, I didn't know what.

I heard a woman saying something in Italian from her desk. I kept on walking along with the others until we got to two huge doors. I saw Felix and the other guy Demetri, I think that was his name; opening the doors. We walked in and the room was huge. I did see the other guards but what struck me the most was the three people sitting on a platform on the other side of the room.

So those must be Marcus, Aro and Caius from what I heard about them.

"Ah, Emmett and the Cullens, how wonder to see you all" the man in the center said.

"Aro" Emmett said curtly.

So that was Aro. He looked over at me and he had a smile on his face that was so sinister it was actually starting to creep me out.

"So this must be the human that knows our kind" he said, walking over towards me.

I leaned in a little towards Emmett as he wrapped his arm around me protectively. "You must be Rosalie" Aro said. "A delight to meet you."

I looked at him and he had red eyes that were so red it looked like blood. Then again they feed on humans and have different powers. God only knows what powers they have.

"I see you decided not to take up on our offer then after all" he said to Emmett.

"Nope now that we're all here, you can see that I'm alive and that Rosalie is alive" he said.

"True but I would like to know more of the girl" Aro said.

"Does she know of our kind well enough?" Marcus asked.

"I wonder how she'll feel if we use our powers on her" Caius said.

Aro looked at them, then at the guards and then at us. He was thinking about something before he turned his attention on me. He took a hold of my hand and led me a few steps away from the others on to the middle of the floor. I looked back at the others who had worried looks on their faces.

"Why don't you show off your powers?" he asked Jane and Alec.

Jane looked at me with a sinister smile as she stood there. I wasn't sure what her power was and I didn't want to know what it was. Everything was at a time still until a frown appeared on her face. She looked confused as ever.

"Nothing" she said. "Nothing did anything to her. You didn't feel pain or anything."

"Um, was I supposed too?" I asked.

"Originally yes" Alice replied. "I guess you don't feel her powers."

"Very interesting" Aro said. "It's too bad that she won't be around now that she knows our kind."

Um, what does that suppose to mean? Am I going to die?

"What are we going to do with her?" Caius asked.

"We already know what to do with her" Marcus said in a bored tone.

"She is a liability" Caius pointed out.

"That's true" Aro said, staring at me intently.

I cringed under his watch as I heard footsteps coming from behind me. The next thing I knew, everything happened in slow motion. I turned around and saw that Felix and Demteri were coming towards me and Emmett ran towards him with rage that he pushed Demetri out of the way and Alice and Bella almost made a beeline towards me but got held back by Alec and Felix.

I saw Emmett fighting Demetri as he was thrown to the floor and the tiles broke into little pieces. I saw him get up and they were throwing each other on the ground until Emmett landed on the bottom of the stairs. He tried to get up but he looked weak.

I couldn't watch this. I didn't want Emmett to die for me, for us. Even if we weren't together, I still didn't want this to happen.

"STOP! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I cried out.

I was faced with stares and a silent room after I said that.

**A/n: Okay so I know I've been MIA. Between Irene, losing power for a week, my dog sprained his back leg, school starting and now finding out my co worker who I was friends with died yesterday before I left work, it got a bit overwhelming but here's the chapter. **

**I wanted to make it longer but this is where I'll stop for now. More of this will happen in the next chapter. We're near the end! I planned out the ending which I think you guys will be shocked. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**You know what to do! Thank you guys so much for your patience and support while I take like two months to update. I promise it won't happen again!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	27. Back to the Way We Were

**Disclaimer: Oh for the love of god, haven't we gone through this already? I do not own Twilight, Ms. Meyer owns them. I just borrow the characters for fun and I have to give back. **

**Chapter 26-Back to the Way We Were **

**Rose POV**

Everyone was staring at me in shock. I was breathing heavy and looking around frantically as I was waiting for someone to say something. The silence was overbearing and killing me. Not literally, but you get what I mean.

"Ah, this just gets better and better" Aro said a bit too gleefully.

He walked over towards me and I felt Emmett's arm wrapping around my body tightly. Of course I had to be the one to open up my big mouth. But I had to do something to stop this madness. It was that or not say anything at all.

"Maybe we should do something to her then" Marcus said.

"But what? She knows we exist and who knows what else she can do with that" Caius said.

"Now, now gentlemen, I think there is one solution for this mess to end" he said.

"And what would that be?" Caius hissed.

"It's simple. We turn her" Aro replied.

Yep, I'm screwed. I didn't want to be a vampire. I mean I did want to be with Emmett forever but we never really talked about my mortality that much when we were together. I wondered if he really didn't want me to become a vampire. Hell, I'm not sure if I want to become one.

"Wait!" Alice cried out. "Don't turn her."

"Oh Alice, give me one good reason why I shouldn't" he said.

"Because we already made plans to change here" she replied.

Say what now? I looked over at Alice incredulously but she gave me a look that said 'follow along.' I looked between her, Emmett, Bella who even had the same confused look as I do, and the guard nervously. I hope Alice knew what she was doing because I know for a fact that I don't.

"Oh really dear Alice?" Aro asked. "Why don't I see for myself?"

He took a hold of her wrist and he stared at her. I couldn't tell what he was seeing but I knew that whatever Alice was letting him see, it was working. He let go of her arm and stood there for a minute.

"So you plan on changing the girl soon?" he asked.

"In a month" she replied. "We have agreed on it when she knew our secret."

"I see" he said. "You can go now."

That's it? He was just going to let us off the hook like that?"

"I have a few guests that are coming soon. Felix, Demteri, please so kindly escort the Cullens and their human now. I have a feeling that we might see them again" he said.

And that was all that were said as we were escorted from the room.

"Will you relax?" Alice asked.

"How can I relax? I know for a fact that I'm going to be so grounded when I get home" I moaned.

Alice, Bella, Emmett and I had just gotten back home and we were waiting for the others to come get us so we can talk. I didn't want to call my parents since they had no idea I was going out of the country and I didn't exactly leave a note saying where I was going. It just happened out of nowhere what more could I say?

"You're not going to be grounded" Alice said. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised as if she was crazy.

"Well, maybe you will be but it won't be for too long" she said.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"It can't wait until we get home?" Bella asked. I guess some things do never change.

"It won't be long" Emmett replied.

"Okay we'll text you and let you know when the others arrived" Bella said.

Emmett took a hold of my hand and led me inside the airport. We walked around aimlessly as people buzzed around us trying to get to their flights or meet up with their loved ones. It was quiet between us which was a bit good and bad at the same time.

We came to a quiet place in the airport and I noticed it was a small café. We sat down at a table in the corner so no one wouldn't have to hear our conversation.

"Okay so you want to talk, so talk" I said harshly.

"I just want to thank you for what you did back there" he said.

"Oh, well it's no problem. I figured I owed after what happened back in Phoenix" I said.

"You don't owe me anything."

"Oh really? Then do humor me as why the hell did you leave me anyways?" I asked.

"I had to do it so you wouldn't be in harms' way" he replied. "I had to say those things and you should know I didn't mean by any of it."

"How flattering though you didn't know how I would react since you decided to leave" I said sarcastically.

"I thought I was trying to protect you but obviously I failed" he said.

"The hell are you talking about you failed?" I asked.

"You were the one who decided to fall off the cliff and riding those bikes? God, Rose; what were you thinking? I told you to be careful and not to do anything stupid" he replied.

Now he got me pissed. "Excuse me, I did those just for the fun of it because my parents were sick and tired of me sitting around moping and waiting until you came back and in those months while you were gone, yeah I'll admit it I hope you'd come back but when you didn't, I decided to live a little. You want to know why? Because I wanted to see you and I missed you" I said, wiping away tears that I didn't know fell down my face.

"Rose, I-"

"Just don't. You can drop me off at my house and you don't have to see me again" I said.

"That's not it" he said. "Rose, I need to confess to something."

I stared at him for a long time before I let him continue. Whatever he had to say, I wasn't sure if it'll make any difference.

"Rose, for those months, that we've been apart, I tried to get rid of you. I tried to forget anything that reminded me of you. It made me go crazy that we weren't together. I thought I did the right thing by leaving but I see what it did to you. Rosie, I'm so sorry for making my family leave with me. I thought I lost you for good when I got the news that I thought you died. That made me realize I couldn't live without you" he said.

I sat there in shock. I never knew that he felt so bad for leaving. Here I am, yelling at him while he had guilty feelings for leaving me. How much more of an idiot can I be?

"Emmett, I-"

We were interrupted my Emmett's cell phone. He flipped it open before he shut it again.

"That was Alice. Everyone's here" he said.

"I'm so in trouble" I mumbled.

"You won't be, just tell your parents you left unexptectly to help a friend" Emmett said.

Speaking of friend, oh no Seth.

"Crap, now that you mentioned friend, I should've been there for Seth" I said.

"Since when did you hang out with the mutts?" he asked.

"Since you left" I replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Nah don't worry about it. As long as you were safe, you're fine" he said.

We pulled up to my house and I can see the living room light on. I don't remember leaving it on but deep down, my parents were probably home.

"I got to go" I said, as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask" I said with a smile as I got out of the car.

I got in the house as Emmett drove away. His family was glad that he was alive and I was there in time and they had apologized for what they did. I think I could forgive them, but it would take time. He really did hurt me.

I got in the house and walked into the living room where I was surprised to see my parents and they didn't look too thrilled.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you got some explaining to do" Mom said.

Uh oh, busted.

**A/n: OMG an update so soon? I know right, hell is freezing over!**

**Okay enough of that, the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story and then the epilouge. The ending will leave you guys in a shock and you'll find out why.**

**Yes, Bella's human story will be in the next installment of the Rose series by popular demand in the poll. I need to think of how her story will play out. I could use it in a side story for the series, we'll see what happens. **

**You know what to do! I can't thank you guys enough, it wouldn't have been impossible without your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	28. Voting Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them, go bother her about it. Not me. **

**Chapter 27-Voting Conflicts**

**Rose POV**

I was being to feel nervous as I drove with Alice and Bella back to their house. Technically, I wasn't supposed to go over there because I got grounded thanks to Seth ratting me out on my disappearance a few weeks back. I told my mom and dad why I left and they seemed to understand but my actions did have consequences which were being grounded for the next month and Emmett wouldn't be around the house for awhile.

It took awhile for my mom to be convinced that I was going over to Alice and Bella's to study for finals since we're going to be taking them in the next few weeks and graduation was the week after that.

In all honesty, I was going over there to let the Cullens know what happened back in Italy.

As long as I have Alice and Bella (shocker I know) on my side, I don't think it would go into chaos. Well, then again, the saying does go that everyone is entitled to their opinions.

"Okay so you've probably heard what happened in Italy" I said to the others while we were all sitting in the living room. "The Volturi would've changed me right then and there if it wasn't for Alice."

She beamed at me when I mentioned her. I took a deep breath when I was about to bring up something that I know would probably cause chaos.

"I know that when you guys left, I'll admit it devastated me. I didn't know what to do. I thought it something I did wrong but it wasn't like that" I said. "I think now that I know what you guys are, they think I should become like you guys, to avoid death."

"I'm surprised Aro would say that" Carlisle said.

"But I want a vote to be done, if that's okay by you guys" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure, I may not read minds like Edward does but not everyone here won't want me to become one of you" I replied.

"But if you get turned into one of us, there's no going back" Bella said.

"I think she knows that" Edward told her.

"Really have you read her mind? Do you remember what it was like to be turned and not see your family anymore?" she snapped.

"Now, I think we should all calm down" Esme said.

"I do think Rose has a good point" Carlisle said.

"Why don't we put in the vote then, who wants Rose to be one of us?" Emmett asked.

I saw that everyone has the same look on their faces. They were thinking about it. Even I was still conflicted on whether or not I should become a vampire. I never knew that at a time in my life, I would have to pick my human life over something that I would have to live with forever. But at the same time, I do want to be with Emmett forever.

"I want her to be a part of us. She's like a sister to me" Alice said happily.

"I agree with her" Esme said.

"I'm for it. I don't have to worry about having the temptation to bite her" Jasper said.

I looked over at Bella and Edward. I noticed that Bella had a sad look on her face. "I don't think you should. Not that I don't like you or anything. I don't want you to go through what I had to go through when I got changed" she said.

I always wondered what happened to Bella when she was human. I'll find out eventually but the way she said it, it was like she was forced into becoming one of them.

"I think you know my answer" Edward said.

"I'm for it" Carlisle said. "I think of her as part of the family already."

I smiled a little before I looked up at Emmett. "Emmett, what about you?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"I don't like this" he said as we were walking in the woods.

"We would have to do it after graduation. It's a month away and I was thinking about going school out of state anyways" I said.

"It's not that. I hate that you have to give up your life to become one of us" he said.

"Did you have to give up your life when you got changed?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember much after I got attacked by that bear. All I remember was feeling this burning going through my body and waking up three days later with different colors eyes" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just did?" he said, smirking.

"Ha, ha I'm being serious" I said. "If you didn't get attacked by the bear and never got to be turned into a vampire, how would you have lived your life?"

Emmett was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Just like any other man would. There were days that I do wonder how it would've been different but then again, I'm glad that I'm a vampire in some way" he said.

"Why?"

"Because if I was still human, I would be some old man probably living out my last few breaths and I would've never met you" he replied.

He started to lean in to kiss me but we heard rustling behind us. Emmett jumped in front of me in case something came out. We waited until I saw a familiar figure entering the scene.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just patrolling the woods. I heard noises and I saw you two" he replied.

"We're fine thank you very much, mutt" Emmett said.

"But why come here? Did you tell my parents where I went?" I asked.

"Actually I was only patrolling here because we have to lookout for one of your kind" he replied.

"No one hasn't been hunting since we came back" he said.

"Wait a minute, the last vampire that was here was Laurent but that was a long time ago" I said, remembering seeing him. "Wasn't it you guys that killed him?"

"Yes but we're looking out for another. The one with the red hair."

"Victoria" I breathed out. "She came back, didn't she?"

"Looks like it from her scent. We've lost her trail by the time we reached the cliffs" he said.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll let the others know" Emmett said stiffly.

Emmett took a hold of my arm and we started to head back when Seth spoke out again.

"Oh by the way, while you and your bloodsucker family were away, I was there for her when she was in her miserable state. You had no idea what you were leaving behind" he said.

"Hey, I did it because I wanted to protect her" Emmett defended.

"Well you did a shitty job at it" Seth seethed.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, stepping in front of them. "Fighting about my state of mind isn't going to solve anything. Seth you should go. I'm sorry for what happened to you and Leah and I appreciate you being there for me but I need to be with Emmett. I'm so sorry."

Seth looked at me with a hurt expression before he took off in the woods. I stared at him longingly before I focused my attention on Emmett.

No matter what happens, I know that I have two men vying for me. I thought of Seth as a friend, but I wondered if his feelings have deepened for me. Then again, I wouldn't know since I never asked. I walked toward him as I grasped my hand on to his cold one.

Sometimes I wonder what would my life be when I become a vampire. I don't know if I want to become one. All I know is that I do have a month to decide since this was a difficult decision to make.

Who knew that life would be this complicated even more?

**A/n: I know a shocker I'm updating next week again and I'm supposed to work on my take home test but this chapter was calling my name so this had to be done. **

**Yes you have read the final chapter to this story. Yes there will be an epilogue to this and of course there will be a next part to this series. I'm undecided about doing on similar to Breaking Dawn. We'll see what happens. Who's excited for the fourth movie part one to come out next month! I am that's for sure. **

**You know what to do! I'll try and update next week again if RL hasn't gone too crazy like last week. You guys rock and I thank you guys for your never ending patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	29. Epilouge: The Start of a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Ms. Meyer owns them. Go bother her. **

**Chapter 28-Epilouge**

**Two weeks later…**

**Rose POV**

I stepped out of the convience store after I had to pick up some stuff after school. I got into my truck and rubbed my face with my hand. I couldn't wait to be home.

The past two weeks have been just crazy. After the voting back at the Cullen's, I was thrown into school and work like no tomorrow. At first, Emmett wasn't thrilled that I got a job working at Newton's Sport Goods store, but I told him that I need the money for myself as the school year was winding down. Not to mention, I need it for tuition when I go off to college.

Speaking of college, I did hear from those that I applied to that were out of state, mainly around in Florida and back in Arizona only to get either rejected or I was on their waiting list. At least I had other options for backup.

I got home awhile later and checked the mail. I grabbed it and started to flip through it when I saw someone's name on our address. I didn't recognize the name as I went in the house.

"Anyone home?" I called out.

"Living room" I heard my Dad saying.

I walked in there and dropped the mail on the lamp table and only took out one envelope that had the different name.

"Dad, how come we keep getting someone' mail?" I asked.

"Do they have our address on it?"

"Yeah except now the receiver of this if named Renee Dwyer" I said. "Did they use to live here?"

"From what the realtor told me, there was a couple that lived here years ago; it was the chief of police and his wife along with their daughter. One day, their daughter disappeared only to never be seen again. Everyone looked for her until one day, they gave up. That's when the parents moved out of the house, because it bared too many memories for them" Dad explained.

"That must've been awful. Did they tell you what the daughter's name was?"

"You know I don't remember, it was only a year ago I heard the story" he replied. "Then again, I really didn't get to know everyone around here with work and all."

"It's okay I was just wondering, that's all" I said.

He nodded before he got back to work. I headed upstairs and went on my laptop for awhile. I looked out the window and the clouds were still there while the sun was still trying to come out. Emmett and his family were back home while they went on their 'camping trip'. I know the real reason so I didn't want to judge.

I played around on my laptop before I shut it down. I grabbed my books and I started to study for my finals.

The next night, my parents went out to dinner. I decided to stay home and do some homework for the last time for high school. It was hard to believe that I'm graduating soon but I didn't think that it would happen so fast.

I was watching TV, well more like listening to the TV when I heard creaking coming from upstairs. I looked up and didn't hear anything when I continued to write in my notebook. I heard it again and I stared upstairs a little bit longer.

What the hell was that?

I grabbed my cell phone and shoved it in my hoodie pocket as I slowly made my way upstairs. As I was going up the stairs, I had a sudden weird feeling going through me like something was up there. I checked on my parents' room and saw nothing. I looked in the bathroom and linen closet and it was still the same.

I walked slowly to my room and grasped on to the doorknob. I turned it slowly and opened the door. I saw that my room was still the same. I walked inside and stood in the middle of my room. Then out of nowhere, my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and sighed when I saw who it was on my caller ID.

"Hi Emmett" I answered.

"_Is everything alright? You sound scared?"_

"No, I'm fine I thought I heard something in my room but I was just imagining things" I replied.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come over? Unless your parents came back…"_

"I'm fine Emmett but thanks" I said. "I must've been hearing things it's no biggie."

"_If you say so…"_

"I'm fine" I assured him.

"_Okay I love you, you know that right?" _

"Yeah I know and I love you too" I said.

I hung up after we said our goodbyes and checked on my windows and they were closed. I started to leave my room when I heard the creaking again. I looked down and saw my foot on the rug. I pressed on the floor and heard it creak.

How come I'm noticing it now? Could it be that it was making the noise the entire time?

I crouched down and pressed on the floor again and felt it moving. How I never noticed this until now was a mystery to me. I flipped the rug as I was on the floor. I tried to pull the plywood off the floor until I saw the piece sticking out. I took it gingerly and lifted the board off of its place. I saw that there was a hole in my floor and it was dark. I grabbed my flashlight from my nightstand and I turned it on and looked for a second until I saw a box.

I reached for it and blew the dust off the top of the shoebox. I read the top of it when it said "Forks Shoe Supply 1975."

What would a box from 1975 be doing underneath my floor? I let my curiosity get the best of me as I opened it up.

What I saw in there I found shocking.

I saw old pictures of people who I don't even know from the '70s. I took a few and flipped through them. All I saw was pictures of a man with dark brown hair and a woman with dirty blonde hair smiling at one another in one picture, the next picture they were facing the camera and from the looks of it, the woman was pregnant at the time, and there were a few more pictures of that and the last picture was them holding a baby.

I was still confused as to why I all of this hidden underneath my floor. I continued to look through the box until I came across a few newspaper clippings. I saw that the dates ranged from Late May to Mid June 1976.

The first headline read **'Police Chief's daughter goes missing.' **The article was dated on May 23rd 1976.

I scanned the article as I read it out loud to no one.

_**Forks Police Chief's daughter Isabella 'Bella' Swan went missing two days ago. The seventeen year old daughter of Chief Charlie Swan and homemaker Renee Swan was last seen at school around 3:27pm when school was let out. **_

"_**It was unusual for her to be home late. Normally she would call home and let us know" Renee said, tearfully to the reporters. **_

_**Neighbors say that Swan was one of the top students at Forks high who was set to graduate the following year. She would've been eighteen come September 13**__**th**__**. "I don't think she would be the type to run away" one neighbor said. "Sure it's the '70s and weird things are going on, but I don't think that she was the type to get into that stuff."**_

_**Police have been sending out search parties in the Olympic Peninsula for the past few days as the town looks for her. The last person to be seen with was with Edward and his sister Alice Cullen at the school. They said that they offered her a ride home due to the weather but Bella refused saying she was going to walk home. **_

_**If you have information on her where about, please contact the police station. **_

I continued to read the articles following that until I came across a picture of Bella. What shocked me more was that the picture of Bella in the newspaper. She looked so different back in the 1976. She was wearing different clothes that's for sure. She was smiling brightly as she was pictured with her parents. Bella looked happy in the picture.

I wonder what happened that made her so miserable.

I found the last article which dated a week later June 1st 1976. I saw the headline which read, **Missing Girl's body found in woods.**

_**The search for Bella Swan came to a sad end when her body was discovered a week later in the woods near the borderline of the reservation. **_

_**Sam Uley and Jacob Black were the ones to discover the body near the reservation. Police are still investigating on whether this would be classified as a homicide case. Seventeen year old Swan went missing three weeks prior which sparked a search which ended in tragedy.**_

"_**The body of Isabella Swan was discovered around ten thirty three this morning by two residents who lived on the reservation. It looked like she was beaten up badly and possibly strangled and left to die. We're still continuing with the investigation and we offer our condolences to the Swans during this difficult time" Assistant Police Chief Shawn Brady said in a statement. **_

_**The body will be brought to the morgue for an autopsy which will determine the cause of death. **_

_**Funeral and memorial arrangements have yet to be made.**_

So Bella was killed when she was only seventeen. But she was turned into a vampire so people thought that she died.

My main question was how did Bella get turned and why did she get turned in the first place?

**A/n: So there you have it. Bella's story will be explained in the next installment of the Rose series. **

**I want to take the time to thank you guys, who reviewed when I updated, who favored me, alerted me whichever. You guys mean the world to me with your support and patience even if I took a long time to update. I didn't think I would get this much attention with this story. **

**I'm taking a little break from this as I try to figure out the title for the next story and what will happen. Will it include elements from Eclipse? Maybe but let's see what happens. In the meantime, if you want to know when I'm posting my next installment, just add me to alerts and you'll find out there. **

**You guys know what to do! I can't believe I've gotten 143 reviews and I have a feeling I'll get more when I check my email tomorrow when I get home from work. **

**Once again, thank you guys so much for your patience and support. This isn't the end for Rose and Emmett. I'll see you guys when I post the next installment as we go on this journey yet again. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	30. Author's Note: Part Three is up!

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you all had a great holidays and I wish you guys a Happy New Year!**

**Anyways, the third part of the Twilight Roses series, Midnight Roses is up and ready on my profile so go check it out!**

**Once again, thank you guys or your patience and support throughout this journey. You don't know how much that means to me!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
